You'll Get Your Happy Ending
by EternalConfusion
Summary: JATE. Fate gives Jate a helping hand, and fate couldn't come in a stranger form. Jack bent down to kiss her neck. “You’ll get your happy ending Kate I’ll make sure of it.”
1. Jade

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost. I do however own Flopsy and Jade! YAY for me! hehe

A/N: Just a random plot bunny that visited me one night...it needed to be written, so here we are.

* * *

Kate awoke to the unfamiliar cries of a small child in the night. She'd some how grown accustomed to hearing Aaron's cried and whimpers for Claire, but this, no, this was different. It wasn't anything she recognised. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and wearily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kate looked towards the corner of her tent, in the direction of the crying, and was surprised and shocked, to say the least, at the sight of this small, unfamiliar child.

"Flopsy, Flopsy, Flopsy…" She could hear the young girl chanting between sobs. Kate shifted uneasily as she sat up and moved closer to the child.

"Hey…hey there," Kate spoke softly as the child looked up with brilliant blue eyes and a head of dark curls. "Hey…what's wrong?" She asked awkwardly reaching out a hand to stroke the girl's hair.

"Flopsy can't find Flopsy." The little girl sniffed. "Mommy, where Flopsy?" Kate was taken aback, not by the girl's sweet voice, and trembling lip, but by the desperation in her voice, calling her 'mommy' and asking for some Flopsy. Kate froze, and tried to remain calm, she swallowed before searching for words, for something to say.

"Wh…who's Flopsy?" She asked carefully.

The child's eyes widened and her sobs subsided. "You know, Mommy, you know Flopsy." Once again Kate looked confused, not only did she not know anything about a Flopsy, but this child and called her 'Mommy', twice. Surely, that can't be an innocent mistake, perhaps the child was tired and confused, it being so late and all. But then, Kate was faced with the question: Who is this child? She hadn't seen her before, and was sure she would have noticed a three year old at some point. "You know, Flopsy…My rabbit Mommy, my rabbit!" The child told Kate.

"Are you…calling me Mommy?" Kate asked hoping she could clear this up, see if the child could explain. The child looked up at Kate a strange expression on her face that turned to confusion. The child knelt up and stared at Kate, holding her arms out.

"Mommy, Mommy…Hug, Mommy." The child asked, her lip still quivering.

Kate not knowing what to do, picked up the child, and held her close, hoping to somehow comfort her.

"Hey, I think you've got the wrong person, honey. I'm not you're Mommy…" Kate said confused.

"Yes…" The child nodded. "You are my Mommy, stop being silly!" The child demanded as tears filled her eyes. This had Kate truly perplexed, what the hell was going on here? She didn't remember having a child, and surely pregnancy and childbirth weren't things you forgot. And she sure as hell hadn't adopted, because how could she whilst on the run. "Mommy!" The child brought Kate's attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." Kate said as she ran her free hand through her messy hair. Kate looked closer at the child, and gasped seeing her eyes clearly, they were so much like her own, perhaps a shade brighter, but still that brilliant blue – green colour. Kate couldn't deny the abnormal pull she felt towards this small girl, but it wasn't possible, was it? To have a daughter and not know about her? What, was this some alternate universe? Or had she really spiralled 4 years into the future with no recollection of the past. The child couldn't be any older than 3 or maybe 4, but Kate wasn't particularly close to any of the men on the island. Yes she was good friends with Jack, but that was all, and well, Sawyer, yes there was some kind of bond, but nothing like that. "Huh." Kate moaned under her breath, wanting to know the truth.

She rubbed her arm up and down the child's back, which seemed to be having the desired, calming effect. The child stood up in Kate's lap, causing Kate to moan slightly, and placed her head on Kate's shoulder peering over it and then looking around the tent, thoroughly confused.

"Momma," The child poked Kate's shoulder, "Where are we? Where's Daddy? Is he still at the…the…hop…hosp…hopital?" The child asked.

"You mean hospital, sweetie?" Kate asked, now worrying about the child's unknown father.

The young girl nodded, "That's what I said. Is he?" She persisted.

"Why would he…" Kate pondered the reasons as to why the child's father could possibly be at hospital, she didn't look worried or scared enough for him to be ill, then again perhaps she just didn't ask. "Oh, you mean, is he still working?" Kate tried again.

"Yeah!" The child squinted up at Kate asked again, "Daddy working?" The child asked again.

"I guess he must be." Kate said sighing, trying to figure out if she possibly knew the father. She could only think of two people who had worked in or at a hospital, there had been Tom, but he'd died…and then, then, there was Jack. But he was here on the island. There was no hospital…and if he was her father, and she thought that Kate was her mother, then…oh God. Kate groaned. That wouldn't happen, would it?

"Mommy?" The child asked sleepily, "Where are we?"

"In my tent, on the beach." Kate sighed, as soon as it gets lighter, she'd have to go up to the caves and talk to Jack. It was obviously needed, and if this kid thinks Jack's her daddy, who was she to keep a father from his kid.

"The beach!" The small girl exclaimed excitedly, "The beach, the beach, Mommy, lets go see the sea!"

"Hey kid, slow down there…" Kate said pulling the excited child back onto her lap. "You're not going anywhere right now, sweetie, it's the middle of the night, and I'm tired."

The child pouted as she looked up at Kate through wide blue eyes, Kate almost laughed at the situation, just minutes ago Kate was positive that she didn't have a daughter, and now, now there was the most unbelievably cute little girl, certain that Kate was her Mommy, giving her such a Kate pout.

"No, no! Jade not tired…The sea!" The little girl that Kate now, thankfully knew was called Jade bounced up and down in Kate's lap.

"Jade?" Kate said softly testing the name out, Jade's head instantly snapped up upon hearing her name. "Look, it's dark outside, and the sea's gonna be cold, we can go tomorrow. But right now, you are going to sleep…and so am I."

"B…but…"

"No buts with me, kid." Kate said with a smile, and laughed as the child pouted again. "Nice try babe, but sleep."

"Mommy sleep too?" Jade asked sweetly as Kate lay her on the makeshift bed.

"Yes, I'll sleep too." Kate said lying down beside her supposed daughter, still unsure what to make of the whole thing.

* * *

Kate next awoke several hours later, as it was starting to get light again. She rolled slightly to see the sleeping angel beside her, for a moment Kate's face crumpled into a frown until she remembered what had happened earlier that night. She decided now was as good a time as any to go pay a visit to her favourite doctor.

Luckily Kate made it to the caves with no-one questioning her about the sleeping child in her arms. Kate walked over to Jack's cave; she shifted the child in her arms, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack! Jack, wake up…" Jack groaned and rolled over towards Kate. She tapped him again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha…Kate?" He muttered sleepily, swinging his legs round to sit up properly.

"Shh…" She hushed him bringing her finger to her lips. Kate kissed the sleeping child's hair and laid her on Jack's bed, before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from her, towards the cave entrance.

"What…Kate…it's early." He stated.

"Aren't you clever?" She smiled and than ran a hand through her dark curls. "We need to talk."

"Okay…" Jack said uncertainly.

"We kind of have a problem…" Kate said pointing in the direction of Jade. "Just a teeny, tiny…but very cute problem…" Kate started rambling, which Jack thought was kind of strange.

"Kate?" His brow crumpled in confusion. "Who is that?"

"Hmm…yeah, see I've been trying to figure that out for the past few hours…Just, it's still 2005 right?" Kate asked pacing back and forth.

"As far as I know…yes." Jack said still confused. "I don't understand."

"Hah!" Kate said a bit too loudly, "Neither do I. See I thought it was kinda weird, that apparently I have a kid I don't know about…so I thought, well, ya know, maybe I hit my head or something. Jack, did I hit my head? Are you sure it's 2005?"

"Kate?" Jack said firmly as he gripped her shoulders. "Kate, calm down, and tell me what's going on."

"I don't know Jack, I really…don't know." Kate said looking flustered as tears filled her eyes. "I just…Jack, I think I'm going mad! This place…Jack, I'm going crazy…you're a doctor right? Am I insane?" Kate asked, staring him in the eyes.

"Oh Kate…" He pulled her into a hug. "You are not insane…everything's okay…" He tried comforting her.

"No Jack." Kate pulled out of the hug. "It's not okay, because that child…you, you do see her right?" Kate asked, wondering if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Yes Kate, I see her."

"Well…I…I woke up, and there was this kid, that kid sitting in my tent, crying, complaining because she lost her rabbit or something. And then…then…she called me 'Mommy', and we're not talking just once, it wasn't a casual slip up, it's not like when you're 6 and you accidentally call your teacher mom…I mean…that kid actually thinks I'm her mother. Jack…how the hell is that possible? I mean, I don't have a kid, I've never been pregnant…" Kate sighed and started pacing again. "Because, that's not something you forget right? I mean I would remember that…I mean, I know who you are, and I know why we're here, but I don't know her! And she's really sweet, and cute…and happy, and…she think she's my kid, but…and oh dear God, you should see her…Jack, I'm scared. There's this kid, who thinks she's my daughter, and…and…and, she has my eyes, and she pouted and I do that!" Kate ranted and slid to the floor.

"You what?" Jack asked trying to understand Kate's rant.

"Yeah…" Kate laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, so…wow. Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what? That she called me 'Mommy'? You think I made that up?" Kate asked staring into his dark, comforting eyes.

"I didn't say you did. Are you sure she looks like you?" Jack asked sitting beside her.

"Well…unless I have an identical twin, or cousin or something…then yeah, I think so. C'mon Jack…I may not have looked in the mirror lately, but my god, I do know what I look like…" Kate sighed. "Jack I don't understand it."

"I know." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll figure it out Kate. There's got to be some kind of logical explanation…"

"I'm not sure about that…" Kate shook her head. "I should probably tell you…I…I think…I…" Kate trailed off and looked to the cave floor.

"What Kate?" He asked her gently.

"I think you're her father…" She blurted. "Or I think that she might think that you're…yeah…" Kate smiled weakly and then looked in the direction of the sleeping child in question.

"What? How did that happen?" Jack asked quickly.

"Uh…probably in the same way that I had a kid without knowing it…" Kate snapped. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong." He rubbed her back. "Like I said…we'll figure this out…"

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"Do you really think I am?"

"Well I'm not positive…but the signs point to it…" Kate sighed, and looked up at him. "I mean…I figure I'd probably know her father, and I'm not exactly close to that many guys…and there are only so many who can produce something that looks that." Kate gestured towards Jade. "And what she said…it really got me thinking…she asked where you…or her father was. She asked if he was at the hospital, working. And there are only two men I know who work at hospitals, and one of them is dead so…I don't know…it made sense at the time…" Kate sighed and bit her lip. She combed her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated moan. "I just…I really don't know what to do. You're a doctor, so you can figure it out, I mean…genetics and stuff…can you tell that she's actually my kid or…"

"Not without a DNA test, Kate…" He shook his head.

"And you're fresh out of those..." Kate nodded.

"Afraid so. Sorry." Jack said softly.

"I should…" Kate said standing up. "She'll probably wake up soon…and…I don't know, she might like, get scared or something. She asked me where we were, and I told her we were in my tent, at the beach, and she started getting all excited…it was cute…but…I don't know, a kid wouldn't be that excited if they were on this island, would they?" She asked looking down at him.

"I…don't know." He shrugged, and Kate moved back towards the child.

"I should probably take her back to the beach…" Kate said kneeling beside the dark haired sleeping beauty that she'd already grown fond off.

"No, stay here."

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah, stay here…when she wakes up…we can talk to her, find out what she does, or doesn't know…and, I could check her over, make sure she's healthy and stuff."

"Okay." Kate nodded at sat down beside Jade. She ran a hand down the child's back, as she stirred and then settled down again.

Jack moved towards the corner where he kept his stuff and changed into a clean shirt. He then moved towards Kate and the mysterious child. She was cute, and she did look kind of like Kate.

"Hey," he said in a hushed tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "I think so…I will be." Jack nodded back and turned around; he started walking and then turned back to her.

"I'm just going to get some water…I'll be back soon." Kate nodded to him and watched him leave, just before he exited the cave she called out to him.

"Jack!"

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her.

"She…" Kate stroked the girl's soft brown curls. "Her name's Jade." She smiled at him.

"Jade…" Jack grinned and nodded to her, before leaving the cave.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think, I like it, my friend likes it...i'm still a bit apprehensive though, because it's different. Pretty please will you review? 


	2. Daddy, can I have pancakes?

A/N: Wow, so I've just finished school...well minus the exams. But today was my last day of lessons. Leaver's assembly rocked! It's a bit sad and scary, but awesome at the same time. Seeing as I'm on a bit of a high I thought I'd post this for ya!

* * *

Kate's attention was turned back to Jade, when she heard grizzling and felt a soft kick in her leg. Kate rubbed her leg, and watched as the child came too, flinging her limbs about before finally waking.

"Hey there, Jade…you have a good sleep?" Kate asked as the small child sat up. She nodded slightly and held her arms out to Kate, pouting slightly. Kate picked the child up and sat her on her lap, Jade smiled sleepily, happy to be in her mother's arms. "Somebody looks tired…" Kate smiled at the small child.

"No!" The child squealed rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

"Sure…" Kate shook her head.

"I'm not." The child said adamantly. "I just slept!"

"I know you did, I'm sorry, I know you're not tired." Kate smiled. For a moment they sat in silence, Kate contemplating…well, everything, and Jade staring up at her with big, wide, green eyes. Kate looked down and smiled, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes, as she poked her fingers into the child's sides. The cave was filled with wild, childish laughter as Kate continued to tickle Jade.

Unknown to the girls, Jack appeared at the entrance to his cave. He leant against the cool stone wall, and smiled at how natural Kate seemed to be acting with the newest member of their island crew.

"Stop!" Jade exclaimed in laughter, "Mom…my, stop…stop…" She laughed; Kate stopped tickling her and held her close to her chest, as she threw her head back in laughter.

Jack stepped closer to Kate, and she looked up to greet him with a smile over Jade's head.

"Hi." She chuckled, not quite recovered from the laughing fit.

"Hey…" Jack said apprehensively.

Jade sat up straight and twisted in Kate's lap upon hearing Jack's voice. Her small blue-green eyes lit up and her mouth curled up into a smile as she saw Jack.

"Daddy!" She squealed excitedly as she wriggled free from Kate and ran towards him.

"Hey Kiddo," He sat kneeling down on the cave floor, his arms open wide to greet her.

"Daddy!" She squealed again as she flung her arms around him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as he stood and smiled strangely at Kate. Kate just shrugged and smiled back at him.

"I guess you were right…" Jack said, approaching her.

"Well yeah…of course I was…" Kate smiled. "I'm almost always right Jack."

"Ah, of course…" He laughed as he sat down beside her.

"So…" He started.

"Hmm."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm…doing okay…she's cute." Kate smiled softly and the child nestling into Jack's shoulder.

"That she is…You were right, she does look like you." Jack said, his face twisted in confusion. Kate ducked her head, blushing; she reached a hand out to touch the small child.

Jade looked up as she noticed Kate watching her, she smiled up at Kate, who winked causing her to laugh.

"Hey girls…you can't leave me out of the joke!" Jack complained and mock pouted at Kate, causing her to laugh.

"What? I didn't do anything." Kate said biting her lip to stop her laughter.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "So she's laughing for no reason?"

"Well…she's a happy child, what can I say?" She replied.

Jade interrupted their playful banter by poking Jack. "Daddy?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" He said after a moment, amazed at this strange, albeit cute, new person calling him Daddy, and his closest friend Mommy.

"Where Flopsy? Do you know where Flopsy is?" She asked sweetly, with her head cocked to the side, like Kate sometimes did, he couldn't help but smile over at Kate, who shot back an, oh so innocent face.

"Flopsy?" Jack asked.

"The rabbit Jack…I said she was complaining about losing a rabbit…"

"Oh right…" Jack turned back to the child gazing up at him intently. "I'm sorry, haven't seen him."

Jade's lip quivered as Jack told her he didn't know where her beloved bunny was, and he instantly felt a flooding of feelings he hadn't before. He wanted to comfort her, love her, protect her, keep her safe, and make her smile. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey now, don't cry…" Jack tried, but the little girl's lip still quivered and Kate noticed the tears filling her eyes.

"Jack…" Kate started and took Jade from him. "Jade…Jade, baby, its okay. We'll look for Flopsy later, and if we don't find him…we'll get you something else. It'll be okay…" She soothed, rubbing a hand up and down the child's back, holding her close with the other. She placed a kiss on Jade's cheek, and sighed happily as the crying once again subsided.

Jade rested her head on Kate's shoulder and sighed softly. "Mommy? I miss Flopsy…" Jade whispered to her mother.

"I know you do…" She said smoothing down her child's hair. "Jack…what, what are we going to tell people? There'll be questions…" Kate asked thinking that at some point they'd have to leave his cave.

"I don't know Kate, the truth?" He shrugged.

"Which is? Her turning up in the middle of the night…" Kate asked.

"You got anything better?" Jack asked.

"No but…" Kate smiled sheepishly.

"I thought so." Jack smiled at her and she poked her tongue out at him. Jack feigned shock. "Katherine! Did you just stick your tongue out at me?"

"Me?" Kate asked innocently, Jack raised his eyebrows. "Would you believe…Jade made me?" She smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes at him.

"Kate." He sighed. "You can't blame our daughter for your childish behaviour…"

"Hmm…" Kate smiled, and turned to look at Jade who was looking up at Kate and Jack, interested by their banter. "Our daughter?" She smiled.

"Well…you did say, and she looks like…and she…" Jack started.

"Jack it's fine, I just never thought…I mean…me, us…it's weird, weird but nice…you know?" She explained awkwardly.

"Yeah." Jack beamed, "I know."

-

"Mommy?" Jade prodded Kate in the chest.

"Yeah?" She asked, watching the small child's eyes dart about the cave, as if only just noticing her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jade asked eyes bright and curious and alert.

"You're in my cave…" Jack said overhearing the question.

"Cave? Like in books?" She asked.

"Something like that." Kate said.

"I want to go home." Jade whined, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Kate looked up at Jack panicked. Where was home? Where did this child consider home?

"Jade…can you tell me, where's home?" Jack asked, sensing Kate didn't want to ask, or perhaps even know.

"Our house." She said before removing her thumb from her mouth. "In New York."

"New York?" Kate mouthed to Jack, who shrugged. "I'm sorry baby, I know you want to go home, we can't right now, but I promise you, as soon as we can we'll take you right home." Kate smiled and kissed her. Jade nodded as she buried her head against her mother.

Kate looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes and shook her head. Jack's heart ached for her, as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

"I don't think I can do this…I don't know what's going on, but I can't do this…" Kate shook her head, a look of fear in her eyes, similar to the first time she'd met Jack.

"Kate…Kate, look at me." He said firmly, but quietly, taking her face in his hands so that she was looking at him. "You can do this…we can do this."

"No…she's…look at her Jack!" Kate's eyes filled with unshed tears. "She knows so much, has this whole other life…and we don't know her…at all. Jack…our own daughter, and we don't know her…I feel awful Jack."

"Kate its okay, we're gonna work this whole thing out, and it's all going to be okay." Kate nodded, and gazed down at the child, sucking her thumb, clearly in a world of her own. "Something really strange is happening here, but don't feel bad because you don't know her. I mean…she hasn't even been born yet here…so it's okay to not know her, and to be scared." Kate nodded and looked away from him. "Kate, you are not in this alone, okay, you have me." Jack said smiling softly, earning a weak, and most likely forced smile from Kate. "Remember…"

"Just count to five, right?" Kate asked with a weak, but genuine smile.

"Yeah." Jack grinned back at her.

"I'm hungry." Jade suddenly announced as if she'd just decided. "Daddy…" She smiled sweetly. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Uh…I think that might be a bit hard, but we can certainly find you something to eat." Jack said.

"Can I have them tomorrow?" She asked sweetly, pouting at him.

"Uh…" Jack felt himself giving into her cute little pout, and wished he really could have pancakes…now, where did they keep the flour? "We'll see…"

"Softy." Kate teased.

"You try saying no to that. She did the whole pout thing…" Jack protested.

"I think it's kind of cute." Kate laughed as Jack blushed.


	3. The Sea and Jluff

A/N: Sits at computer swaying: Wow….wow…wow…wow…I have like 39 reviews for 2 chapters…so just for that I figured, wohoo! Lets update:D

Now, this has to be one of my favourite chapters so far. It's so cute…

* * *

Somehow Jack and Kate had managed to give Jade breakfast and make their way to the path leading towards the beach without anyone noticing the newest addition.

"I'll walk with you down to the beach; I've got to check up on some people there." Jack informed Kate as she nodded and together they started their walk to the beach, with Jade walking slightly ahead of them.

Part way along the path Jade stopped and turned around grinning up at her father.

"Legs tired…Don't want to walk." With her arms outstretched up to Jack she continued. "Daddy, up!"

"Come on then." He said, lifting the little girl up and placing her on his hip.

"YAY!" She said happily as she placed her small arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around him as best as she could. This elicited a smile from both Jack and Kate.

"You must be pleased." Kate said as they started walking again.

"How do you mean, Kate?" He asked unsure of what she was referring to.

"That she seems like such a Daddy's girl." Kate watched as Jade whispered something to Jack causing him to grin.

"I guess, it's nice…" He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"That she's more of a Daddy's girl, I mean…" Jack trailed, unsure how to put it into words.

"It's okay Jack, I don't mind." Kate smiled.

"You don't?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"No…I mean, I know she likes me too. And…I'm glad she has that, I never did." Kate said sadly.

"Oh Kate…" Jack slowed his walk and placed his free arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay Jack, really. I just used to wonder about what it would be like…if things were different. I mean, I could never take part in the 'My Dad's better than yours' bragging competitions, because…" Kate trailed off.

"My dad wasn't all that great either." Jack confided.

For the duration of the walk they walked mainly in silence, interrupted only by the odd question or statement from Jade such as "What's that Daddy?" or "Are we nearly there?"

Just before they reached the beach they stopped and Jack placed Jade back on the floor.

"So you still want to see the sea, right?" Kate asked her crouching down to Jade's level.

"Yeah!" She said squealing with excitement.

"Cool, say goodbye to daddy." Kate spoke softly to her daughter.

"What? No…daddy come to!" Jade shook her head and pouted up at Jack.

"Aww, I would if I could Jade, but I can't. I've got to talk to some people; I'll come see you later though." Jack smiled friendly also crouching in front of her.

"But…but…I want you to come too!" Jade sulked.

"I know you do. Can I have a hug?" He asked her and opened his arms, as she nodded and stepped towards him, she wrapped her arms around him, kissed his cheek and whispered "Love you Daddy." to him.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He whispered back and kissed her forehead softly. "Now, you be good for Mommy." He said gently.

"I always is." She nodded and turned to Kate. "Mommy, I want to see the sea!" She said happily.

"Alright." Kate smiled shaking her head, about how quickly she could get over the fact that Jack couldn't come. Jack stood up and then helped Kate to her feet. "Thanks."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Jade squealed and grabbed her hand. "The sea!" She insisted.

"Alright Jade, we're going, we're going, we're going!" Kate said, also excited, her spirits lifted by the child's happiness. "See ya, Jack." She smiled at him, and then held her hand out to Jade. "Lets go, kid."

* * *

"Hey…" Claire greeted Kate, as Kate was walking past. Claire had her hand held over her eyes, shielding the sun as she curiously eyed Jade. "Got yourself a new friend there?"

"Kinda." Kate replied, as Jade stood beside her, hands on her hips as if to ask why they hadn't quite reached the ocean yet. "Wants me to take her to see the sea." Kate gestured to Jade, who was now grinning widely, bouncing up and down.

"The sea…now?" She smiled up at Kate.

"In a minute, I'm talking." Kate smiled back down at her.

"Hi!" Jade said, noticing Claire watch her.

"Hey there." Claire replied. Jade stepped closer and peered down at Aaron curiously.

"What's your name?" Jade asked, with her head cocked to one side.

"I'm Claire." Claire replied and glanced up at Kate who just smiled. "What's yours?"

"Jade Sara Sheppard." She said with a nod. Claire gasped and raised her eyebrows at Kate, who shook her head and gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Wow." Claire said. "It's very nice to meet you. You have a pretty name. How old are you?"

Jade smiled and then turned back to Kate and tugged on her jeans. "She likes my name!"

"Yeah, I heard, honey." Kate replied, and placed a hand on the child's dark curls.

"I'm three." She said holding up three fingers. "Does the baby have a name?" Jade inquired.

"His name's Aaron." Claire replied and turned Aaron around slightly so that Jade could see him better.

Jade turned back to Kate and tugged on Kate's arm, pulling her down to her level.

"Mommy…" She whispered. "The baby looks funny." She stated.

"Yeah." Kate laughed. "Babies do, sweetie."

Jade turned back to Claire.

"Where's his Daddy? My daddy's over there." Jade said pointing in the rough direction of Jack.

"He's not here." Claire said vaguely.

"Why?" Jade asked innocently and Kate then picked her up from the ground.

"I think that's enough questions missy." She said with an apologetic look to Claire, whilst Jade giggled at having been picked up so suddenly. "Sorry." Kate said.

"No, it's fine." Claire shook her head.

"Right so, how about that sea?" Kate asked Jade, who nodded and squealed excitedly. "I'll talk to you later, explain things…." Kate turned back to Claire and gestured to Jade.

"Sure. It was great to meet you Jade; I hope I see you again soon." Claire smiled, as she shifted Aaron who'd begun crying.

"Bye Claire!" Jade shouted back, as Kate took her towards the sea.

* * *

"Hey." Jack greeted as he walked up beside Kate.

"Hi." She smiled warmly, as Jade splashed about in front of her.

"What are you doing? Sinking?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah…I tried to teach Jade, but she wouldn't stand still long enough." Kate chuckled as she shook the sand from her feet.

"Really now? It is unlike you to stand still…so I'm not surprised." Jack shot back.

"I'm not always moving…"

"Not when you're sinking." Jack smiled.

"She's an inquisitive kid…I think she shocked Claire with all her questions."

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Hmm…" Kate sighed, eyes still on Jade. "We walked past Claire on the way over, she said hey, and then Jade started with the questions. I decided to take her away when she started asking where Aaron's dad was."

"Ah…"

"Yes…I don't think Claire minded too much though. She seemed quite intrigued actually, mind you so would I be if a child introduced themselves as the child of someone they didn't even know had a child…"

"She didn't?" Jack asked with a slight chuckle taking his eyes off of Jade and watching Kate.

"Oh yes." Kate smiled, and briefly turned to look at Jack before returning her attention to Jade, who was still happily splashing about, unaware that Jack was there. "She asked Claire what her name was, so naturally Claire asked her…She's definitely your daughter." Kate smirked.

"How do you figure?" He asked with a slight smirk, as if he was completely clueless.

"Not sure…Oh I know. It was probably the way she proudly announced herself as Jade Sara Sheppard." Kate grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." Kate confirmed.

"It's a good name." Jack shrugged.

"Hmm…" Kate said with a peaceful look upon her face as Jade turned and grinned up at them her eyes lighting up slightly as they fell upon Jack. She waved and then returned her attention to the sea.

"So, how did Claire take it?" Jack asked, curious about the interaction, wishing he could have been there.

"Well she said 'wow'. I think she was shocked…yeah, she gave me a weird look. But don't worry, she doesn't know who her mother is…" Kate smirked and turned to him. "So as far as she knows…you've just been hiding your daughter from the island…"

"It's protection." Jack said firmly. "The island's a bit too scary…"

Kate chuckled. "I love how you're already so…fatherly…" She mused.

"You're pretty motherly yourself Kate." Jack told her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah…I mean, look at you…You're standing there watching her, all peaceful and happy. And from the way you were interacting with her earlier. You are a good mom…or will be…or whatever the hell's happening here." Jack smiled. "I like that she makes you happy…it's a good look for you."

"Thanks." Kate said eyeing him curiously.

"Seriously…if I knew you were gonna be this happy with a kid around…" Jack said suggestively.

Kate hit him playfully on his chest. "Jack!"

"Just saying…I like your smile." Jack smiled. "And I hate to see you unhappy…and with Jade…I don't know, there's something about you. It just gives you that look…it really makes you look beautiful." Jack shrugged.

He pushed a loose stand of hair back behind her ear, and she blushed. "I'm glad she's your daughter…it'll definitely be interesting as she grows up…"

"What are you getting at Jack? You think she'll be a handful?" She asked him.

"No." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her from behind. "It'd be fun…she'll probably be insanely cheeky…she'll be lively as anything if she takes after you. I think it'll be nice. Granted, I will have to beat all the boys off of her with a very large stick." He chuckled, and as his laugh passed her ear, it caused Kate to shiver slightly. He rubbed her shoulder gently with his free hand.

"Good thing she won't be dating for a while – she's only three." Kate leant back into him.

"They're good at that age…" Jack mused.

"What past the terrible twos, but not yet old enough to really hate you?" Kate smirked.

"Oh she won't hate us…" He told her.

"No?" Kate asked, amused at his certainty.

"Not when she's treated like a princess…" Jack smiled, as his other arm wrapped around Kate's frame, and she placed her hands over his arms.

"Which you can do so easily?" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe not here…but in New York…" Jack reminded her.

"Of course, New York…" Kate trailed off, then leant her head backwards so she could look up at him. "Jack, what's going to happen?"

"With Jade…or with us?" He asked her.

"Both." Kate confirmed.

"I'm not sure about Jade…things will sort themselves out…" Jack smiled, thinking of his next words carefully. "But with us…we're going to get off this island eventually…and we're going to live in New York, and we'll give our children the best lives we can…" Jack bent down to kiss her neck. "You'll get your happy ending Kate; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you." She said as she turned in his arms to hug him fully. She fiercely blinked back the tears that he'd brought to her eyes, adamant that he wouldn't see her cry, at least…not now. "Thank you so much…" She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "So, our children, huh?" She grinned.

"Oh well, you know…if we've got Jade, what's to stop us having more…only if you wanted…I mean, she's pretty amazing right?"

"Yeah…" Kate turned back so that she could watch Jade again. "Would be better if we actually knew and remembered everything…"

"That will happen, one way or another." He pulled her back against him. She sighed peacefully, marvelling at the effect he had on her. That he could make her feel so safe with just his arms, and then with a few words, cause butterflies, that she hadn't even known existed to flap wildly in her stomach.

"Thank you for being you."

He rested his chin upon the top of her head. "She looks so happy."

"I'm amazed…she's…just, wonderful. I love her already, and I've not known her a day. I'm glad she's so happy, I'm glad her childhood's not like mine…I'd hate that…" Kate admitted.

"I know the feeling…she's gonna have us wrapped around her little finger in no time." Jack stated, and they both laughed. "I'm sorry you had to suffer so much, Kate. But Jade…Jade, she's not going to have that. She will be happy; she'll have everything she wants. She's never going to have to go through what you went through…I wouldn't let her have a miserable childhood." Jack said firmly, with a softer undertone.

"I know." Kate said nodding. "Can you watch her while I go talk to Claire?" She asked him stepping out of his embrace.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You can come find us if you have to go be someone's doctor…"

"I know…but right now…I'm going to go be someone's father." Jack smiled at her.

"Okay…we should talk later." She said nervously, and he nodded. "I'll see you later."

* * *

A/N: Now earlier, I was thinking I had no clue what to write…and just then, I thought it would never stop! Aww, I really loved this chapter…hehe. Hope you liked it. 


	4. Sandcastles

"Hey." Kate greeted Claire as she sat down beside her in the sand.

"Hey…you lost your little follower?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Jack's watching her." Kate shrugged.

"So…she's Jack's kid?" Claire asked in amazement. Kate nodded. "I didn't even know he had a kid…has he been hiding her? I'm sure I would have noticed…"

"No, he hasn't been hiding her. I didn't know he had a daughter either…to be honest, neither did he, until very recently." Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Was her mother on the plane?" Claire asked innocently.

"Yeah." Kate nodded, and drew her knees up to her chest.

"So what happened? Did she just decide to dump the kid with him, this morning…did he only just find out?" Claire asked trying to understand the situation.

Kate felt mildly offended by Claire until she remembered that Claire didn't know the full story, and didn't know that Jade was her daughter too.

"Yes he did just find out…but she definitely _did not **dump** _Jade on him…" Kate bit her lip, telling the truth was slightly harder than she'd thought.

"So who is her mother? And what the hell happened?" Claire asked. Kate looked down to the sand, and consciously battled with her thoughts.

"It's kind of complicated…" Kate looked up towards Jack, who was standing quite a way a way in a more secluded part of the beach, where less people would bother him. She watched him as he bent down, and then straightened up, with Jade in his arms. "Complicated…yeah…but…I…I'm her mother." Kate confessed and turned to Claire to watch her reaction. A range of emotions passed over Claire's face as she turned to stare Kate in the face.

"You're kidding me?" She asked.

"Hmm, I really don't think so Claire." Kate replied after a moment.

"But I thought…you didn't know Jack before the crash…" Claire started.

"I didn't." Kate turned back to watch Jack as best she could, given the distance.

"But…didn't you say?" Claire asked.

"Jack _is_ Jade's father Claire…I know it sounds completely crazy and impossible but he is…and not like Charlie's Aaron's dad. Jack's her biological father…" Kate sighed.

"Right." Claire followed Kate's eyes towards Jack. "Kate…you do realise we've only been here a couple of months…"

"Yes." Kate sighed. "Jack and I hadn't met before the crash, before he asked me to stitch up his back. We're not together…and she hasn't been conceived…yet." Kate tilted her head to the side, realising how completely crazy this must all sound to someone who didn't have that connection with Jade, and who hadn't looked at her, really closely. There was some of Kate, and some of Jack there. Whilst it was obvious to them, perhaps it was less so to others.

"What do you mean, yet? She can't be here if she hasn't been conceived yet. Kate what the hell is going on?" Claire asked, utterly confused.

"If you'd told me that yesterday…" Kate frowned, "I really would have believed you. But Claire, she is here…and she is our daughter, and I don't know what's going on, or what happened…but she is here…" Kate shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Yesterday, I didn't know who she was, and now…I feel like we've got such a connection." She sighed heavily. "I woke up in the night, because I heard a child crying…only it wasn't Aaron – it was Jade. I was incredibly freaked out, believe me. She was just crying in the corner because she couldn't find her rabbit. And she asked me where it was, she called me Mommy…I was confused and thought I was dreaming, so I played along for a while…and then I looked closely at her…and I just…I knew." Kate looked to Claire. "I recognise myself in her. And then she asked where her Daddy was, if he was still at the hospital." Kate laughed. "I kind of figured, if it was anyone on this island, it would be Jack. If not, I was clueless. So I took a risk, she was still asleep, like the rest of the island when I went to Jack and woke him up. I told him what happened. And he was confused to at first…and then, he's just been so sweet, and kind…he's great." Kate shook her head.

"Apparently we live in New York. And I've always wanted to go, but neither of us have or did live there. It's crazy and impossible but…my god, I'm telling you Claire, that is our kid. It's kind of scary. I hate not knowing everything about her…but she's amazing. She really is."

"I…I really don't know what to say Kate." Claire admitted, taking in everything Kate had told her.

"No, I didn't expect that you would. I just thought you should know, especially because of the way she introduced herself." Kate smiled proudly. "People are going to ask, and besides the truth, we don't know what to say."

"Maybe it's the island." Claire suggested.

"Maybe…if it is the island, what do you think it's trying to say?" Kate asked, interested in Claire's thoughts.

Claire smiled. "That you and Jack need to get together…and soon."

Kate laughed. "You think so, huh?" Claire nodded. "Right well…I should…" Kate stood up and gestured to Jack and Jade.

"Sure, go get back to your family Kate." Claire smiled.

"Thanks Claire." Kate said as she walked back down the beach, a smile on her face. Her family. She'd never thought she'd have her own family, and definitely not here. But she did, she really did. It was Jack, and Jade, and her.

* * *

"Hi." Kate said smiling slightly awkwardly at Jack.

"Hey." He smiled and then called out to Jade.

"Mommy!" She grinned and ran up to Kate. She grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her a few meters away. "Look, me and Daddy built a sand castle!"

"You did, huh?" Kate rested her hand on her daughter's head. "It's really good, Jade."

"So you like it?" Jade asked innocently.

"Of course I do." Kate smiled. "Very much."

"YAY!" Jade squealed and jumped up and down in front of Jack. "She liked it, she liked it!"

"I told you she would." Jack reminded her. Jade nodded and turned back to Kate.

"Mommy?"

"Yes hon?"

"Do you know what?" She asked, smiling.

"No, what?" Kate smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Daddy said…" She started and then leant closer to Kate's ear and whispers, "that if he could…he'd let you live in a castle, because he thinks you deserve it. And he said you're his queen, and I'm a princess." She smiled.

"Daddy said that?" Kate asked, slightly surprised.

"Daddy said you'd say that too." She stated and nodded in response.

Kate smiled and looked up at Jack. "I'm impressed." She muttered. "So, have you had fun?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah!" Jade said happily and looked up at Jack.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"I had fun too…we had fun." Jack replied.

"I like the sea." Jade said, wanting to be part of their conversation.

"I know you do, babe, you looked very happy." Kate told her.

"Can we see the sea more often?" Jade asked smiling sweetly, and Kate just nodded and smiled at her. "Please Daddy?" Jade said giving her father the pout.

"We'll try." This earned Jack a wide grin from the three year old and an excited clap.

Noticing Jade bouncing up and down, Kate turned to her.

"Jade, have you spent more than two seconds today standing still?" Kate asked her.

Jade sat down in the sand, and squinted up at her mother as she really considered the idea.

"No…" She finally decided, as she shifted in the sand and knelt up, still looking at Kate.

"Didn't think so…Aren't you tired yet?" Kate asked her again.

"Nope!" She said jumping up from her position, and started to run in a circle around Jack and Kate.

"Hey kid, slow down." Kate sighed. "You're making me exhausted just watching you."

At this Jack laughed, thinking of how alike Jade and Kate were. Kate, like Jade, rarely stood or sat still for long periods of time, and was itching to go on every available hike.

"What?" Kate asked him.

"Nothing." Jack mused. "It's just you, Kate can't-sit-still-must-move Austen is getting exhausted watching a three old…"

Kate shook her head and poked her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

"Are you going to tell me, Jade made you, again?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am Jack." Kate said smiling coyly.

"You think you're so innocent…" He said sitting beside her, as Jade continued to run about in front of them.

"Are you saying I'm not?" Kate smirked at him.

"You're terrible." Jack laughed.

"Aww, I'm touched you think that." She smiled. "I'm glad you said that now…I mean, here I was, thinking you wanted me to be your queen so that we could live in a castle…"

Jack blushed. "She told you that?"

"Of course she did Jack." Kate shook her head. "You really can't trust a three year old to keep your secrets."

"I guess not." He shrugged.

"So, you want to live in a castle?"

"Hey, I was talking to a three year old…" Jack defended himself. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." She smirked.

"Besides, that's not what I said." Jack said, as Kate started laughing.

"I know, it's wrong of me to tease you…Do you really think I deserve that?" She asked him honestly.

"You deserve the best Kate." He admitted.

"I'm not so sure." Kate shook her head.

"You do."

"I never knew you could be so sweet." Kate leant her head on her hand as she looked sideways at him. "So me, your queen, huh?"

"Oh well…you know. If she's my princess…" Jack trailed off smiling at her, knowing that's not what either of them meant.

"Sure, Jack." Kate shook her head at him.

"I'm hungry!" Jade announced standing in front of Kate and Jack. "Can we eat now?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, with her head cocked to one side.


	5. Island Adoption Agency

A/N: Finally...I updated, and I know a few of you actually got in touch and asked me personally to update - I'm really glad you guys did that, let's me know how much you appreciate it. :D

* * *

Later that evening as Kate and Jack joined their usual group for dinner, with Jade balanced on Kate's hip, her legs wrapped around Kate's waist, one arm wrapped around her neck as she sucked the thumb on her other hand, they were given a number of curious and questioning stares.

"Hi." Kate said nervously breaking the silence as she sat down beside Jack, softly stroking Jade's leg, as she sighed sleepily against Kate's shoulder.

"Dude…did you like, clone yourself?" Hurley asked Kate, pointing at Jade.

Kate blushed and ducked her head. "No Hurley."

"Well where'd she come from? The island adoption agency?" Charlie asked.

"Not quite." Kate shook her head and glanced at Jack who was sitting trying to look innocent and indifferent.

"What's with all these people disappearing and appearing? I can't keep up with this place." Sawyer drawled and squinted at Kate, perhaps it was because he wasn't wearing glasses or perhaps it was something else. "I ain't seeing straight. I'm seein' two a Freckles…I'm going to bed…" Sawyer trailed off, as he thought about getting up, but ultimately deciding to stick around. "Wait, I wanna hear this story, should be a good 'un."

"Jack?" Kate said turning to him, and smiling up at him. "You can tell them."

"No, Thanks." Jack quickly told her and looked away.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed quietly stretching out the vowels. "Don't make me pout…I'll make Jade do it too…" Kate told him smiling sweetly.

"She's practically asleep." He reminded her.

Kate smirked, "She'll have to wake up anyway, if she wants to eat." Jack shook his head. "C'mon Jack, I told you…and Claire."

"That's different…"

"No, you were different. I still told Claire. You're telling them." She told him. "You have to…you can't refuse us." She said stroking Jade's back.

Jack looked up at the group, who were all looking at the couple expectantly, however Claire smiled at him, whilst Aaron grabbed her long hair.

"Fine…" Jack said looking back at Kate and Jade.

"Guys…this…is our daughter, Jade." Jack finally said, waiting for the barrage of questions.

"Man, they're already shagging like rabbits and they didn't tell us!" Charlie complained slightly, though amazed.

"Charlie!" Claire scorned.

"She's so cute…"

"Wait, how'd that work?" Someone piped up. "Doesn't pregnancy take 9 months, and you and Jack…and we haven't seen her before…"

"No." Kate confirmed. "You haven't."

"Dude…why not?" Hurley asks.

"Yeah doc, where you been hiding mini-Freckles. And I didn't know you were…a thing." Sawyer said almost with disgust.

"Sawyer…we're uh…we're not a uh…we're not really 'a thing'." Kate told him.

"Coulda fooled me. I mean if you gotta kid, that would kinda make you a thing, huh. Well, where y'all been hiding her?"

"We haven't been hiding her." Jack said.

"Dude, none of us have seen her, you've been hiding the kid." Hurley confirmed.

"Yeah, since when we're you guys together? Thought you hadn't met before…"

"We…hadn't." Kate said firmly.

"Riiight."

"It's complicated." Kate said.

"It's not that complicated." Jack told her.

"Can you really explain it, being not complicated? Do you have a good explanation, Jack?" She asked him.

"Ok, maybe it is complicated." He nodded.

"Thank you." She said, smirking.

"Are you actually going to tell them what happened?" Claire asked from across the fire.

"Wait, you know? How come you didn't tell me?" Charlie turned to her.

"Kate told me." She shrugged. "I didn't think you'd understand."

"It is pretty weird…" Kate told him. "I don't really understand."

"She just kind of appeared…in Kate's tent…during the night." Jack told them.

"Yeah, I was…pretty freaked out. I woke because I could hear a child crying, and it wasn't Aaron, it was Jade." Kate smiled softly as Jade lifted her head slightly when her name was said. "She…kinda started calling me Mommy, and well, I didn't know what was happening, thought I was dreaming. But looking at her…" Kate smiled at Jack.

"She looks like us." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, and then she started asking for her Daddy…and from what she said, I figured it had to be Jack…or someone I don't know yet…"

"So Kate came to me this morning with Jade still asleep." Jack continued. "Kate explained what had happened, and we talked a bit…I went out to get some water, and by the time I came back, Jade was awake. She came running up to me, calling me 'Daddy'…that's when she got me." Jack told everyone. "We've just been spending most of the day with her."

There was a chorus of 'Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww's when Jack finished speaking, causing him to blush slightly and look away.

"Do you think, maybe it's the island? Trying to tell you something?" Locke asked them.

"We really don't know." Jack said for the two of them.

"Perhaps it could be a sign, trying to tell Kate and yourself something." Locke said.

"That's what I said!" Claire chirped.

Kate and Jack both glanced at each other, him giving her _that_ look, and her giving him a smile similar to the one she gave him a few days after they crashed after she accused him of worrying about her.

"Maybe." They both said within seconds of each other, causing them to laugh.

* * *

After a while Jack disappeared to go get food, and then returned sitting back down next to Kate. Jade looked up at him, and the look on her face almost made him laugh. 

"What's up kiddo?" He asked her, watching her face crumpled into the weirdest expression he thought he'd ever seen.

"Nothin'" She told him, as she crawled off of Kate, and squeezed herself in beside Jack and Kate.

"What's 'at?" She asked him leaning into his side.

"Dinner, you going to eat some Jade?" He asked her at she peered up at his plate, rested on his knees.

"No." Jade giggled. "Not eating that." She told him.

"Is there a reason why? Or are you just being difficult like Mommy?" He asked her, and Kate shot him a dirty look.

"Jack!" Kate said as she hit his shoulder.

"Well you are." He informed her, and looked back down at Jade.

"Is there a reason why you aren't going to eat, angel?" Jack asked her in a gentle tone.

"It smells." Jade looked up at him. "And it looks funny. I can't eat that." She shook her head.

"Come on Jade…just try a little bit." Jade shook her head. "You have to eat something. Please? For Daddy?"

She gave him a 'do I have to' look, before considering the possibility. After a moment she nodded, and Jack picked up a piece of the bore meat and handed it to her.

Jade eyed the piece of meat in her hands suspiciously before sniffing it. She pulled a face as she placed it in her mouth and chewed.

"Pleh, pleh, pleh!" She said shaking her head after swallowing it. "I don't like it Daddy."

"Okay, you don't have to eat anymore." He told her, as he placed one of his hands on her back. He looked up to glance over at Kate and noticed that she had disappeared.

She soon returned with her backpack, and sitting down she smiled at Jack.

"I've got something." She said, picking up a mango and a knife out of her bag. She sliced of a thin strip and held it out to Jade. "You want some mango instead? It tastes better."

Jade looked up at her mother and squinted at her. "Promise?"

"I promise Jade, we had some earlier. Take it." Kate smiled down at her.

Jade pulled the slice of mango out of Kate's hand, and bit of a piece. She smiled up at Kate.

"Like that Mommy. Can I have some more?" She asked and then added. "Please?"

Kate laughed. "How about you finish what you got first, baby?"

* * *

After dinner was finished everyone remained by the fire; chattering away in smaller groups than before. Jade crawled onto Jack's lap from her small space sitting between the two adults. She leant her head against his chest, and he placed his arm around her hugging her closer to him as she placed her thumb in her mouth and started sucking. After she'd gotten comfortable she wrapped her arm around him giving him the best hug she could for being so small. 

Kate, noticing the absence of warmth beside her, turned to see Jade cuddled up against Jack, and smiled.

"I wish I had a camera." Kate told Claire who'd moved around the fire to have a 'girl chat', away from the prying ears of Hurley and Charlie.

"They are cute together." Claire nodded.

"Hey, Jack." Kate said softly as she moved closer to him. When he looked up at her she continued. "Did you always used to be so cute?" She asked him, and then blushed realising how that sounded. "I mean with kids." She quickly covered.

"Sure…" He whispered accusingly. "I don't know…but I like this kid." He smiled.

"I think it'd be safe to say she likes you too." She said.

"She likes you too, Kate." He told her.

"I know. You two are cute together, though." Kate gently placed a hand on Jade's side, causing her to look up through tired eyes. "You getting tired babe?" She asked the small child.

"No…" Jade told her. "I'm big, I can stay up late." She said proudly.

"I'm sure you can…but you look like you're about to fall asleep." Kate smiled softly.

"Daddy's comfy." Was all Jade said in defence.

"He is, huh?" Kate said smirking slightly at Jack. "Apparently you're so comfy, you make your daughter sleepy; do you know that?" She asked him.

"Perhaps you should try it some time Mommy, you need your sleep too…" Jack smiled flirting with Kate and she ducked her head bashfully. "She takes after you, she's hasn't stood still all day, I'm not surprised she's tired. Besides, she was practically falling asleep on you earlier."

"I'm not stupid Jack." Kate reminded him. "I do know she's tired."

"I didn't say you were!"

"Hey Jade," Kate said and watched as the girl's head snapped up on hearing her name. "What do you say about finding you somewhere to sleep?" Kate asked her. The little girl nodded her head, and with a free hand rubbed her tired eyes. She then took her thumb out of her mouth and held her arms up to Kate. Jack passed her over to Kate, and Jade immediately clung to and snuggled into Kate as she stood.

"Take her into my cave." Jack told her.

"You sure?" Kate asked him.

"I'm sure, come on." He stood up and steered Kate in the direction of her cave.

"But, I can just…take her back down to my tent at the beach…" Kate protested.

"Kate." Jack said firmly. "You're staying here, it's no problem…it's too late to head back, especially if Jade's sleeping. I'd much rather have you both here than have to worry about you."

Kate nodded and then turned to him. "So…would you be worrying about me or her?" she asked as she placed a kiss on Jade's head.

"Both." He smiled as they approached his cave.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and Foxy and Jate are my life. I need them all to survive. So **Review**. Pretty please with Jadey on the top? 


	6. You Bring Out The Best In Me

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me, I sorta got a bit stumped. Meh, but here you are, I'll try and write more soon. For all of you who also read AIN, I am still working on it, it's just not coming so easy anymore :(

* * *

"You can put her down on the bed." Jack said walking up to it, ahead of Kate.

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't that where you sleep?" Kate checked with him, still clutching tightly to the child, who eyes were very droopy, and about nine tenths asleep.

"Kate, have you seen her? She's tiny, she's not gonna take up any room at all. Besides, if the bed's not big enough, I'll sleep on the floor – it's no problem. Just put her down." He coaxed her.

Jack picked up the blanket as Kate lay her down on the bed, and then placed it over her as she settled. Kate straightened the blanket and tucked it around the now sleeping child. Kate placed a kiss on Jade's forehead as she ran a hand over her cheek before standing up again.

"She's amazing." Kate marvelled looking down at the peaceful child.

"She is." Jack said standing up beside Kate. "You okay?" He asked her as he noticed her rubbing her shoulders and the top of her back below her neck.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, just a bit stiff and tense, I'll be fine." She told him, and turned her attention back to Jade.

"Come over here." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her a few metres away from Jade.

"What, why? What are you going to do, Jack?" She asked him strangely.

"I'm going to try and help you loosen up those muscles of yours." He said gently, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Now sit." He said releasing her hand, and she instantly missed the feel of their skin touching, however she did as she was told, and sat on the cold floor of the caves.

Jack sat behind her, sliding his legs around her, he placed his feet on the floor and bent his knees, so that Kate was sitting jammed between his knees, only she had some space to breathe. Jack flexed his hands and arms, before gently placing his hands on Kate's shoulders. First he rubbed gentles circles over her shoulders and then pressed harder as his hands moved over her back in a slow, soft and gentle motion.

"God Kate, you really need to relax more." He told her. "Your muscles are pretty tight."

"I know." She sighed. "I can't help it…it's not easy to relax, and things get pretty stressful here…

"I know…it's just…tough." He placed his hands back on her shoulders again, squeezing them lightly. "I'll do my best for you…we don't need you all stiff." He said continuing the massage.

"I think today…the whole Jade thing, has brought out a completely different side of you." Kate told him, as she raised her shoulders to his hands.

"You think?"

"Uh huh…" She smiled, "Mmm, that's good…yeah, you're softer, you've got this sweeter side to you, that I didn't realise you had. I mean…I don't know how to explain it, but it's just gentle, more caring, I like that." She told him.

"You know Kate, that's not all Jade." He informed her.

"It's not?" She asked, surprised.

"No…I think some of that's you." He smiled, although he knew she couldn't see. "I never used to be like this before I met you. I wasn't exactly, mean or uptight…I just wasn't as relaxed as I am here, and I think I have you to thank for that." He informed her.

"You do? Why?"

"Because…there's something about you, which brings out the best in me."

"There is?" She asked, moaning slightly at his touch.

"I don't know what, nor why…but god Kate, can't you see what you're doing to me?" He told her, taking his hands from her back.

"Jack, please don't stop doing that…it's good, it helps…" She told him and waited until he started the massage back up again before continuing. "What do you mean, what I'm doing to you? I'm not doing anything to you, Jack." She said confused.

"I know you don't think you are…but Kate, I'm telling you, you're really doing something to me." He laughed slightly.

"What? What am I 'doing' to you?" She asked.

Again Jack chuckled as he thought carefully about his word choice.

"You bring out all these feelings in me that I haven't felt in ages, Kate…It's like…there's a magnet pulling me to you, forcing us together…" He shook his head. "You might think you're doing nothing, but everything you do has an effect on me…I think everyone else knows it too…"

"You like me? I mean…really, like me." She realised.

"You know I do Kate." He said taking his hands of her back, and searched for her hands, taking them in his.

"Not really…" She said watching as their fingers intertwined and played with each other. "I mean I thought you might have, but you haven't really shown me anything to make me think that…I hoped you did, I think."

"I do, I really, really care for you, a lot." He told her, and smiled.

She turned around in his legs carefully and looked him in the eyes. "I…I get that now…I just…don't understand why. Why me?"

"Why you…why you?" He repeated, and she nodded. "I don't really know. You're beautiful, strong, kind, compassionate…you're willing to put yourself into danger to help others, and redeem yourself, like it proves something to someone…but you don't have to prove anything to me. And when you do put yourself into danger, you worry me to death, you always have, ever since that first hike you did without me. I love how you're strong and feisty, and pretty witty at times too…I know you think you're strong enough, that you don't need anyone, and that you don't want to let anyone in…but Kate I'm telling you...I like every damn thing about you. You drive me insane, and sometimes I hate that; but I know, you're the only thing keeping me sane here, I love sitting and talking to you. There's something I trust about you, I know you think that because of your past, perhaps I shouldn't be trusting you…but, there's something in your eyes, that tells me I can trust you. Kate, I want to know you, inside and out, like I know myself…I want you to let me in, to trust me, to need me, to want me, to love me. Like I do you." He told her and looked deep in her green eyes, which were filling with tears, as he raised their hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh Jack…" She said as a tear slid down her cheek, and she gripped his hands harder. "You know it's not that I don't want to…it's just…hard. It's hard to do because I've been so independent for so long, and at the same time, that's exactly why I want to. I'm ready to depend on someone else; because I know I can't be by myself anymore. I don't like being alone like I used to, not all the time. And Jack, I do need you, I just…I don't know how to tell you that. There's a part of me, that doesn't know how to need, depend or love anymore…and I need help with that, your help. I want to do it, but I'm not sure if I can. I get scared; I am scared, because everyone I've ever loved as either ended up hurt or dead. And I don't want to do that to you. I won't let myself, you mean to much to me Jack. So I distance myself from you, from everyone else, because I'm sick and tired of running, but I…I don't know what else to do." She admitted and bit her lip, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Jack released her hands and pulled her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he wiped the tears from her cheeks using his thumbs.

"That's okay, Kate, that's okay." He said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "If, and only if, you want to do this, give us a try…then you have to trust me, you can talk to me, anything you're worried, or concerned about, or whatever, I want you to tell me; so that we can work through everything together, as a team. We're a team now Kate, you and I, and it's perfectly fine; I even expect it, for you to lean on me. You don't have to be strong, and independent anymore Kate, I want you to lean on me. You've got me Kate, you've got me." He spoke softly kissing her temple.

"O…okay." She nodded. "I want this, I do. I want to try this, and I want it to work out. I'm terrified that it won't, that I'll hurt you…"

"But you won't mean to, and I know that." He told her. "And things will work out Kate, they will."

"Will they? You don't know that…" She shook her head.

"I do." He told her, and smiled. "Look over there, you see that, Jade?" Jack pointed and she followed with her eyes and nodded. "That's our baby girl…and from everything she's said, you know things are going to work out, and she's so happy…I don't know what's going on, maybe like they said, it is the island, forcing us together, but if it is, I'm so thankful…the past day has been amazing, I loved spending so much time with you, and Jade. And whatever happens, I know, I know…that we're going to get off this island, and we're going to go live in New York, with our beautiful baby girl…and Kate, everything's going to be okay. I told you just earlier on the beach: You'll get your happy ending Kate; I'll make sure of it. And I mean that, I really do."

Kate nodded. "I know. And I really hope you're right. It's not that I don't believe you…it's just, hard to wrap my head around…"

"I know." Jack said as he tucked a wave of Kate's hair behind her ear, and leant down to softly kiss her. "We're gonna be okay."

"I know." She said pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm…I'm scared about what will happen to Jade…" Kate swallowed anxiously. "By some absurd miracle, she was given to us…and that means that…she can be taken away from us too. And I know, like you said that we'll go on to have her…but…I already love her, I don't want to lose her yet."

"Neither do I, Kate." Jack said as he brought his lips down to touch hers again.

"Thank you so much for being you." She smiled weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She told him.

"I'm not willing to let you find out." He said as their lips collided in a more passionate, fiery kiss.

"I have a feeling this could be very interesting…" Kate laughed.

"Just interesting? Might be fun too…"

"And slightly crazy…" Kate grinned leaning into Jack. "This is nice." She said as he leant his head against hers and kissed her hair.

"We're going to be great, Kate." Jack smiled against her hair.

Kate simply nodded and unwrapped herself from Jack's arms, and walked over to the bed. She lay down on the bed beside the small, sleeping child and ran a hand up and down Jade's tiny body. Kate smiled softly as the sleeping child emitted a sigh, and her smile grew as she felt Jack lay down behind her.

"She's so perfect." Kate whispered as she turned around to face Jack.

"I'm not surprised. She reminds me of you…" Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"Jack…" Kate smile turned upside down. "You know I'm far from perfect…"

"Doesn't matter," He said placing drawing her into his arms, "you're perfect to me, and that's all that matters."

"Oh Jack…" Kate breathed with a smile.

Jack pulled her closer to him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before they both settled down for the night.

* * *

_Make me happy. You know you want to._


	7. Little Monkey

**A/N: Yup, I'm finally updating. sigh I hope you enjoy, and why aren't the lines working?**

Kate awoke early the next morning to the muffled voices of Hurley, Charlie and Claire.

"Dude, do you see that?" Hurley asked.

"Aww man, hope we're invited…" Charlie chipped in.

"Charlie, Hurley, just leave 'em be. They're sleeping and we all know they need it, let Jade wake them." Kate heard Claire say and sighed as she hard the retreating footsteps.

Noticing it was still rather early, Kate glanced over at the still, for now, sleeping babe before smiling, rolling over in Jack's arms and kissing his muscular, clothed chest. Kate soon let herself succumb to the temptations of sleep.

Kate next awoke a few hours later when she felt a weight, or rather a small child, pounce upon her.

"Ow…" Kate moaned as she came to.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!" She heard Jade say before opening her eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Kate greeted the child and wrapped her free arm around Jade. "What's up?"

"I'm awake. And, I'm bored."

"So you thought jumping on Mommy would be fun?"

"No." Jade grinned sweetly. "I was bored. Now you're up."

"That I am, next time wake Daddy up." Kate mumbled.

"Ok." The child replied sweetly, "Can I wake Daddy up now?"

"Sure sweetie, just remember it's you fault if he wakes up grumpy." Kate reminded the child.

"No!" Jade shook her head before removing herself from Kate and throwing herself onto Jack, poking his sides whilst telling him to wake up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." He said opening his eyes and lifting the child off of him to place her beside him on the floor causing her to squeal.

"Hey." He greeted Kate with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Sleep okay?" He asked her after leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Uh-huh. Best sleep in ages." She smiled as she brought her lips up to meet his. They pulled apart when they heard Jade giggle and 'eww' at them.

"Right then…we should probably get up before everyone starts wondering where we are." Jack said giving Kate a chaste kiss before stretching and finally standing up.

"I think they know, Jack." Kate smirked.

"Huh?"

"I woke up, maybe a couple of hours ago, it was still early – but I heard Charlie and Hurley talking…"

"About us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Claire told them to leave us, and let Jade wake us up, which she did." Kate laughed.

"Still, Kate, we should probably get up." He told her.

"No." She whimpered. "I like it here." She flopped onto her front and rested her head in her hands. "It was surprisingly more comfy than I'd expected." Kate smiled.

"Was that just the cave or did the company help?" Jack asked her, a smile playing on his features.

"Well the company helped…cave was nice too." Kate bit her lip with her front teeth. "But the company played a major part." She flirted.

"In that case, you're very welcome to spend another night or two here, with me – or you could just kick me out…" Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I might let you stay." Kate smiled as he turned from her and walked further in the cave to find his belongings. She watched him pull out a clean shirt and take off the one he was wearing before she heard a strange patter of footsteps make their way towards her.

"Mommy?" Kate heard Jade ask as she turned her head round to meet Jade.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked shifting so that she was now sitting cross legged.

"Mommy…" Jade whimpered. "Shoes." She said holding out her left sneaker to Kate. "Can't do them right, Mommy!" She frowned.

It was only then that Kate noticed the girl was wearing just one shoe, the other held in her hand. Kate let out a small laugh as she took Jade's shoe and realised Jade had put her right sneaker on her left foot. Kate stretched out her arms to the annoyed three year old.

"Come here." Kate smiled. "I'll sort you out, I'll help."

"Yay!" Jade laughed as Kate placed the child in her lap.

"Does it hurt? This foot?" Kate asked jiggling Jade's left leg.

"No." Jade denied.

"Jade." Kate said firmly.

"Kinda." Jade bent her head backwards to smile up at Kate. "It didn't hurt before though, Mommy."

"Thought so." Kate kissed Jade's forehead and tapped her nose.

"You did? How?" Jade asked, amazed.

"Because Mommy's clever." Kate replied.

"Cool." Jade nodded. "Mommy? If it hurts, do I have to show Daddy? Daddy can fix hurt things!" Jade explained.

"No babe, I think we'll be ok. I think even I can fix this." Kate smiled at Jade's knowledge.

"Yay! You can?" The girl enquired.

"It's quite simple really; you've just got them on the wrong feet." Kate informed the child as she undid the Velcro on Jade's right sneaker.

"Oh." Jade paused. "I did?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled. "See this one," Kate took of the right sneaker, "goes on this foot." Kate said sliding the shoe onto Jade's small foot.

"Ohhhhkay…" Jade nodded her head.

"And so, Jade, that means this shoe." Kate picked up the left shoe and held it in front of Jade. "Goes on this foot." She held Jade's foot in her hand, but didn't put the shoe on. "Here," Kate took Jade's hand in hers, "Your foot has a curve on the inside, just here." Kate ran Jade's hand along the inside of her foot. "And so does the shoe, here, see?" She ran Jade's finger along the dent in the shoe's side. "They have to match."

"Right. I get it now, Mommy." Jade told Kate as Kate fastened both sneakers.

"There we go. All fixed now." Kate said standing Jade up in front of her to face her.

"Thank you Mommy!" Jade wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and kissed her cheek before running off to find Jack.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look!" Jade said skidding to a stop in front of Jack.

"What am I looking at?" Jack asked her kneeling down to her level.

"My shoes!" Jade exclaimed. "I did them wrong. Mommy said it was the wrong foot. Mommy fixed it. Mommy can fix things too!" Jade smiled.

"You have a clever Mommy, Jade!" Jack smiled at her.

"Yeah, and you – you're clever too Daddy!" Jade told him.

"Thanks angel." Jack said standing up and lifting the child with him. "Come on, lets go see the people." He said walking over to Kate. "Hey, Mommy, you coming outside with us?" Jack grinned.

"Just coming." Kate flashed a smile as she bent down to tie the laces on her hiking boots. "You checking me out?" She asked noticing his stare as she straightened up.

"Trust me, if I was, you'd know it." He smiled at her before turning to Jade who'd poked his shoulder.

"You just jeep sayin' that Jack." She laughed and walked over to him. Running a hand through Jade's baby soft, shoulder length hair, she leant up and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I'm ready." She told him. "Let's go."

-

Partway through dealing with the first patient of the day Jack felt Jade come up and wrap herself around his right leg. He couldn't help but to glance down at the beaming child and grin back at her. As much as Jack loved the attention and clear feeling of adoration flowing out of the small child, Jack found it extremely difficult to concentrate after half an hour of Jade clinging to him and refusing to let go.

"Jade, come on, will you please let go?" Jack asked her. "I have to work and I can't with you dangling off of me."

"Nooo!" Jade cried. "Stay with you, want to stay here." She told him, looking up at him, giving him the obviously well practiced pout.

"Jade, that's not going to work." Jack put down what he'd been holding. "Now let go, and I'll take you to Mommy."

"No!" She shook her head.

"Fine then." Jack said and started walking off back towards camp, child in tow.

-

"Claire! Claire, have you seen Jade?" Kate asked the young blonde frantically.

"No, sorry. Why? Is she not with Jack?" Claire asked with delicate concern.

"I don't know…she's not meant to be. Claire…I, I think I've lost her. Oh God, I'm a horrible mother!" Kate threw her arms in the air. "Did you know I never wanted to be a mother? Never imagined it…"

"Kate!" Claire shouted. "Calm down, please." Claire embraced the worried brunette and released her when she felt Kate relax.

"Ok, when and where did you last see her?"

"About half an hour ago? Here, I just…I'd turned around and she'd gone. I've been looking for her ever since. I'm so worried, didn't think I could be so worried. God, what if something bad has happened to her?" Kate ranted.

"Kate, you have to calm down." Claire said. "She can't have gone far, can she? We'll keep checking. Have you talked to Jack yet?" Kate shook her head and wondered briefly how she could forget Jack. "Right, so, you go find Jack – he can help, I'm sure. I'll stay here; keep an eye out for her. Ok?"

"Okay." Kate sighed. "Thank you Claire."

-

Kate spotted Jack part way across camp and ran to him. "Jack, Jack have you seen…" Kate trailed of as she regarded the child cowering behind Jack's leg. "Jade…."

"What's wrong Kate?" Jack asked as he noticed Kate's tear stained face.

"I thought…" Kate sniffed. "Thought I'd lost her, Jack. Ugh, why didn't you," She pointed a finger at him, "tell me? I've been so worried! I thought, I don't know, maybe the Others, or the bears or _something_ had her!" Kate ranted.

"Kate." Jack said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew." He told her and kissed her hair. "Jade's fine. She's been with me, clinging to my leg like some monkey; I was just coming to find you – so that you could take her from me. She wouldn't let go, and I can't work like this." Jack told her and she nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"I know." She nodded and removed herself from his arms and knelt down in front of him, smiling slightly at the child peering out behind his legs.

"Jade." Jack said firmly and shook his leg gently. "I think you need to apologize to Mommy."

"I'm sorry." Jade said in a quiet whimper as she looked down at the floor knowing she was in trouble.

"That's okay baby. Just don't run off without telling me again. Ever. You worried me, I was scared something happened to you."

"I'm ok. Was with Daddy." Jade told Kate, with a small smile.

"I know you were, but I need you to tell me next time, ok? Don't do it again."

Jade nodded. "Sorry." She whimpered.

Kate cracked a smile and held out her arms. "Come here my little monkey, give Mommy a hug." Jack watched on fondly as Kate embraced the small child fiercely in a tight hug. "You really scared me. I love you." Kate said softly.

"Love you too." Jade informed Kate as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Kate." Jack said bringing her back to Earth. "Will you be okay with her if I leave and go back to work? I need to change some guy's bandages," He asked her and she nodded in response.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Kate said standing up with Jade clinging to her like a little monkey. "I'm glad she was with you. I know she's safe with you." Jack nodded. "We'll talk later." She said as he nodded once more and turned from her.

-

"Jack…" Kate said later that evening as Jade slept. "I don't want you to think I'm a bad mother – at least not just because I turned around and she's gone and…and…"

"Kate, I don't think you're a bad mother." He informed her. "You're great with Jade, really." He said at her look of surprise.

"Thanks." Kate sighed. "I just thought you should know…I don't think I'd be able to do this without you. I mean this parenting stuff. I never thought I was that type- but I guess you and Jadey over there changed that." Kate smiled. "There's probably a few other things I couldn't do without you…" Kate trailed off. "I mean, well…I…"

"It's okay Kate." Jack saved her, once again, "I know what you're trying to say." They both smiled. "And, I feel the same. If the island's taught me anything Kate…it's that life really isn't worth living without you. Seriously, you mean a hell of a lot to me, and you know that, I know you do. You've made such an impact on me, Kate, you make my life interesting, you make everyday different. I don't want to have to live without you in my life." He told her as she blushed, before he leaned down to kiss her passionately.


	8. Loved Bunny

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I don't get so much inspiration anymore, and well...i've recently started at college and have less time than before but...maybe I just read too much :p

* * *

**

3 days later, Kate walked back down to the beach, Jade balanced on her hip. Kate noticed that the child, her daughter, sat snugly, clinging to her, legs wrapped around Kate's waist, her arms around Kate's neck, and her head resting on Kate's shoulder, carefully looking up and around, still in awe.

"Well, well, well…" Sawyer drooled, his voice think with his heavy Southern accent. "If it ain't freckles, and mini-freckles. Jacko finally leave you alone?"

Kate glared at him, shaking her head, and softly placing her hand on Jade's back. "Sawyer." She sighed.

"Yes, Freckles?" He smirked at her, and Kate felt her insides churn; had she ever really liked this man, or was it just something that kept her occupied, busied her mind?

"Sawyer…" She started, "Can't you just learn to leave us alone? We're happy Sawyer."

"We'll see about that sassafras." He winked before walking away.

-

"This yours?" Sawyer asked later that day, coming to stand beside Kate dropping a soft toy in her lap. Kate smiled softly at the bunny, and caressed her sleeping daughter's hair, she thought of the look that might appear on Jade's innocent face, upon seeing the worn rabbit.

"Yeah…it's Jade's. Thanks Sawyer." She smiled up at him, shielding the sun from her eyes. Sawyer just nodded, and returned back to his hoard.

"Jade…Jade honey, wake up." Kate said softly, smoothing down the soft brown hairs on her daughters head. "Jade?" Kate smiled as the sleeping child began to stir. Jade sat up more, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and gazing up at her mother. "I've got someone who wants to see you." She informed Jade.

"You do?" Jade asked. "Who?"

"Someone you know…" Kate grinned pulling the soft, cuddly, well-loved rabbit out from behind her back and watched as her daughter's face lit up. A toothy grin, and sparkling eyes, as she held out her arms to receive the toy held just out of her reach.

"FLOPSY!" She squealed excitedly. "Flopsy." She said, once again, stretching out her arms, and almost clapping them together, trying to get her beloved rabbit. "Mommy…" She moaned as Kate continued to hold the rabbit out of her reach.

"Oh….you want Flopsy?" Kate said innocently as if she hadn't been watching the child reach out.

"Yes Mommy. Flopsy!" She demanded. Kate nodded, and kissed Jade's head before handing her the rabbit.

Jade held the rabbit tightly, and close to her chest; breathing in it's familiar sent. She smiled as she stroked the worn out ear, and held it between her thumb and forefinger. "Flopsy…" She murmured, kissing the worn rabbit's head. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Kate answered, sighing softly at the sweet display in front of her.

"Flopsy smells like home." Jade told her mother, and Kate laughed.

"That's good." Kate nodded, still smiling, as Jade held out the rabbit to her for Kate to sniff. She did so, and sighed happily. 'So, this is what home smells like', she thought, thinking of Jack, and Jade. She really was amazed at how much things could change in just a few days.

There had always been something between Jack and Kate, something deep, bubbling just under the surface, never coming through though. It seemed that, Jade, their future child, or at least one of them as Jack repeatedly told her, was the catalyst for pushing them into the next stage of their relationship. Never in her life, had Kate imagined that life could be so perfect, as the past few days had, spending time with both Jack and Jade. The island was calm, and peaceful; allowing her a serene place to be with her family. Family, Kate smiled. She had a family now, or would have…it was complicated, but Kate loved it.

"Mommy?" Jade looked up with wide green eyes. "Go show Daddy? Tell Daddy about Flopsy!" The child informed her mother of what she felt was most important to do that second.

"Now?" Kate asked her softly.

"Now!" Jade beamed jumping in front of Kate, and with Flopsy tucked under one arm, tried to pull Kate up with her free arm.

"Ok, I'm up." Kate laughed, slightly, sweeping Jade up into her arms, and she nestled herself against Kate again.

-

As they arrived at the caves, Jade took her thumb out of her mouth and began to wriggle in Kate's arms. "Down, Mommy, down!" She insisted before Kate placed her on the floor and watched her run off to Jack.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed and threw herself at him, as he turned to meet the mini-whirlwind headed straight at him.

"Hey there kid." He said ruffling her hair.

"Look, look!" She squealed, waving Flopsy in the air. Jack caught him in his hands and smiled down at Jade and then glanced across at Kate who wore a peaceful smile on her face, as she leant against the cave wall.

"Flopsy?" He half-said, half-asked slowly.

"Flopsy!" Jade squealed and pulled him out of her father's hands to hug him tight to her chest. "Mommy found him! I was sleeping, and I waked up, and Mommy had Flopsy!" Jade gave Jack a toothy grin. "Look Daddy, Mommy found Fwopsy!"

"That's great, sweetheart." Jack chuckled picking up the happy three year old, and moving towards Kate. "So, I hear you found Flopsy? Pretty clever." He smiled at her.

"Well, technically…" She began. "He found me."

"Well, I'm glad." He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. "She looks so happy, and peaceful." Jack tilted his head to the side, and smiled warmly noticing, Jade's eyes half closed as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Of course she does." Kate told him. "That rabbit's her link to everything she knows." Kate smiled sadly.

"Kate…don't." Jack warned her, before she could continue her 'I just feel so awful' rant. "She's happy with us, and she's safe. It'll all work out."

-

"You know…" Jack started as he entered the cave, mid-afternoon to see Kate sitting cross legged, back against the wall with a sleeping Jade in her lap. "I really love seeing you with her. You're beautiful, both of you."

Kate's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, as she smiled up at Jack. "Thank you."

"I mean it Kate." He told her, sitting beside her, and whispered into her ear, "There's nothing more beautiful, more natural than watching a mother with her child. It just helps that it's you." He chuckled slightly kissing her cheek.

"You're sweet." Kate leant her head against his shoulder. "I really love it, doing all this motherly stuff – I never thought I would, but I now I am, it's just…indescribable."

"I know." He kissed her forehead softly, "It really suits you, we're so having more than one."

"Hah!" Kate scoffed and hit his chest playfully, "We'll see…I think one's enough for now. Besides, there's no way I'm going through labour more than once without the drugs. Do you know how much it hurts? Have you heard the horror stories?"

"Is this where I shut up, nod and say 'Whatever you want, hon.'?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Kate told him. "I've heard them, it's horrible. Spare yourself the agony…"

"It can't be that bad. They've been doing it forever!" Jack reminded her.

"Maybe so…but still…The end product may be cute and adorable, and perhaps totally worth it, " Kate smiled, "but, there's a lot of pain, and it's not pretty."

"I'm sure it's not…but don't worry, you can squeeze my hand if you want to." He wrapped an arm tighter around her.

"I'll break it." She warned him.

"I don't care, it'll be worth it; she'll be worth it."

"Hmm…" Kate looked down at the sleeping child in her lap. "She will be." She agreed, turning her head to the side to softly meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Y'all know what to do...just let me know you're reading it :)**


	9. A Sudden Change

_A/N: It's been a while I know, but...meh. My fic, my timing :p Uhm, I have a request though, if you're reading this could you please review to let me know, and if you read All I Need, it'd be nice if you do the same for that, I updated that during the week and have only recieved two reviews - a cookie goes to anyone who guesses what that makes me feel. -rolls eyes- So yeah...it gets kinda interesting after this I guess. And if you have any idea as to where you want this to go/what could happen, drop a note and see what I can do.

* * *

_

Jack felt Kate stir beneath him, and push his arm off of her body and her warmth disappear before hearing the soft cries that finally pulled him from his sleep. Slowly Jack opened his eyes, and sat up, his weight supported by his hands, which were behind him. When his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked around the cave, to see Kate in the corner, trying to comfort a crying Jade.

"Hey…hey…" Kate said quietly, in a soothing manner as she pulled the small child into her arms. "Hey Jadey girl, what's wrong?" She asked softly, as Jade settled in her lap and snuggled close to Kate's body. "Jade…Jade, honey…come on, talk to me, please…" Jade just shook her head, and clutched tighter to Kate's shirt. Kate looked up briefly, and noticed Jack's concerned eyes, she smiled weakly at him, as he moved towards her.

"Hey," He greeted her softly.

"Hi," She replied, and then looked down at Jade, "will you talk to Daddy?" She asked her. Again, she got no answer from the child, just more tears.

"Hey angel, did you have a bad dream?" Jack asked her, running a hand along her back. Both Jack and Kate could hear her take in a deep breath before nodding slightly. "Will you tell us about it?" He asked her.

"It was scary." Jade finally said looking up from Kate's chest.

"I'll bet it was." He smiled softly at her. "It might help if you talk about it." He tried again.

Jade shook her head and let out a muffled, "no."

"Okay then, you don't have to tell us." Kate said dropping a kiss onto the soft, brown curls. Jade sighed as she leant back against her mother. "You want to go back to sleep?" Kate asked her, and Jade shook her head frantically. "Okay." Kate sighed and looked up at Jack, worried. She didn't quite know what to do in a situation like this – she'd never been in a situation like this before.

"Will you come back to bed with us?" Jack asked the three year old. "You don't have to sleep, just lie there. Mommy and I still need to sleep."

Jade nodded, "Yeah," and held her arms out to Jack. Jack lifted her, and once standing, held out a hand to Kate to help pull her up.

"Thanks." She whispered, and he smiled at her, kissing her temple, before they made their way back over to their makeshift bed.

Lying back down, with Jade between the two of them; Kate marvelled at the normality of this scene. It was the sort of thing you heard everywhere, loving parents taking their scared child back to bed, accepting them with open arms. A frown passed across her face, she couldn't remember ever having crawled into bed with her mother; maybe once, when she was too young to remember.

"It all seems so normal." She told Jack, placing her hand on Jade's chest, feeling her breathing deeply.

"It's nice, isn't it? To have something normal, especially here?" He quietly asked her, noticing that Jade was already drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah; I really like it. I never thought I'd have something like this…" She tugged on her lower lip with her teeth. "The island almost seems more normal than reality…when I look at her, there are times…I just can't help thinking of my own childhood; I don't think I was ever that peaceful, not that I remember. I've never felt as safe as I do here, with you." She smiled up at him, blinking back the tears, before returning her gaze to the now sleeping child laying between the two of them, her head turned slightly towards Kate. "She's adorable." Kate breathed in disbelief.

"She's ours." Jack smiled, as Kate looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked, noticing her moistened eyes.

"I'm fine." She nodded, before laying her head back down.

* * *

Kate woke from a peaceful sleep, with a smile still on her face; but as she moved her head from side to side, and her eyes darted about the cave, she felt a sense of panic take over her. 

"Jack, Jack…" Kate said, shaking Jack awake.

"Kate?" He asked wearily, but immediately became more serious upon seeing Kate's worried expression. "Kate, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kate looked up at him briefly, and blinked, thrown slightly off course by the strange endearment he'd used. He'd never done that before…she didn't think he'd be that type of guy.

"Jade." She gasped, her thoughts crashing back to reality. "I don't know where she is…she was here, right here…I fell asleep with my hand still on her, but now…now…she's not here. Jack, where's Jade? I would have noticed if she'd moved…surely. You don't think she…got taken?"

"Kate…" Jack spoke slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. We'll get up in a moment, ask around, see if people have seen her. But Kate…" Jack paused, not sure how to say the next few words; "You realise that just as she appeared over night, she could disappear over night…you have to understand that, if no-one has seen her, it more than likely means she's gone back to wherever she came from. Understand?"

"But…" Kate started as a silvery tear traced its way down her cheek, "I don't want her to go back…"

"I know you don't." Jack said as he sat up and pulled her close to him. "We'll be alright Kate, I promise. We will see her again. And this time, we'll get to experience everything, I promise." He smiled warmly at her, and kissed her temple.

"I just, over the past week or so, I got so used to her." Kate admitted. "I like having someone depending on me, I didn't think I would, but I do Jack, I really do."

"I noticed. The bond you had with her; it was incredible. I got used to her too, Kate." Jack said, releasing her from his arms so that they could throw on some clothes. "As soon as we're dressed we can go out and ask people…I don't think they'll have seen her though. As you mentioned, we were so close together, one of us would have noticed."

"I just…whatever happened…I hope she's okay." Kate said pulling on a change of clothes.

"I'm sure she is Kate." He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She smiled sadly.

"Come here…" He said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. She seemed to almost crumple against him, and let out a relaxed sigh. She pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Thank you…I don't know how you do it…but…you're like a pillar of strength." She told him.

"You're stronger than you think, Kate." He told her before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"You think so?" She asked him, straightening her shirt.

"No," He wrapped his arm around her waist, as he pulled her to his side and they walked out of the cave, to question the other survivors, "I know so."

* * *

It be came clear after an hour or so of asking around, that no-one had seen Jade, and with reassurance from Jack, Kate was beginning to really believe she had just gone back to where she'd come from. 

"Jack?" Kate asked later that afternoon, when they finally had some time to themselves. They were sitting in Jack's cave; he was leaning back against the cave wall, his knees drawn up, and Kate was sitting between them, her back leaning against his chest.

"Hmm?" He kissed her hair.

"Earlier…this morning…you…you…you called me sweetheart?" She half stated, half questioned.

"Uh…I guess." He nodded, vaguely remembering. "Is that…what…"

"I just…it threw me off, I guess." She interrupted his rambling thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He shrugged, and kissed the side of her head, just behind her ear. "I wasn't all that with it then, it sort of just happened, I just remember seeing you all…worried…and…"

"It's okay…I just, it was weird, I didn't know why." She told him.

"I'm sorry if it messed you up." He apologized again.

"It didn't…not really. I just, didn't think you're the endearment kind of guy." She shrugged, and tilted her head back to look up at him.

"I'm not, usually…I mean, occasionally, but I don't know, you can be sweet at times, and you have captivated my heart." Kate giggled.

"Really?" She asked.

"I think so." He grinned. "Is there anything you want me to call you? I can't make promises, because, honestly, it did just slip but…"

"Kate's fine." She smiled. "I don't mind, I've just been wondering…if you want to call me something, then I guess you could. I'm just not used to it, Jack."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Thank you." She tilted her head back to kiss him softly. "Hmmm…" She licked her lips after pulling away. "Things are going to be different now, huh?" She asked him, "I mean, without Jade…because, it's almost like, we were playing happy families, and now she's not here; it's like we don't have to, but I do want to."

"I'm not about to let go of you; not now I've got you." He smiled against her hair, and breathed in the smell that was so perfectly, enticingly Kate. "Things are going to be different, because it will be just me and you; that's not a bad thing is it?" He checked.

"Not at all." She tilted her head back and kissed his chin. "I've thought about it too, you know? Wondered about what it would be like; me and you. I think it took Jade being her for me to really admit how I feel about you though…"

"And how is that?" He asked, and she shivered slightly, feeling his hot breath rush past her ears.

"You make me happy, and I don't think I could live without you; not now anyway."

"If I have anything to do with it, you'll never have to live without me." He chuckled and kissed her hair, before wrapping his arms around her even more tightly.

* * *

_Please. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do._


	10. Missing Her

**A/N: **_I know it's been a long time but my head's all...empty. Gah. And I'm apathetic a lot of the time, which doesn't help. So I get lazy. And...whenever I do have an idea, I have no paper handy. Or like the otherday, mental brainstorm walking down the road, get on the train, go to get college file paper...and, oh my gosh, would be believe it, the first time ever I forget the damned stuff and I REALLY need it. -Sigh- But, I thought you deserved a treat.

* * *

Two days later, Kate was sitting on the beach, staring out to ocean as Claire sat down beside her, with a gurgling baby in tow._

"Hey," Claire greeted Kate, who only looked up and nodded at her. "How are you doing? I mean…since Jade…"

"I miss her." Kate said simply, before expanding on her words, "I know she was only around for like little over a week…but…"

"You got attached?" Claire guessed.

"Yeah," Kate sighed, "I really did."

"It's perfectly understandable Kate. She is, was…your daughter. You have a bond; looking at Aaron, I don't think you can't not get attached to your own children."

"It's strange though," Kate admitted, "I never expected to have children. But…I don't know…I liked it. And now, I miss having someone depend on me…"

"Jack depends on you." Claire reminded Kate.

"I know he does; he has for a while, but…it's different, you know? It's just, to be really needed…I don't know, it's nice." Kate smiled, as she saw Jack further down the beach.

Seeing where Kate's gaze was, she asked another question, "How's Jack doing?"

"He misses her too." Kate nodded. "But he's optimistic; he's dead certain we're going to get rescued soon, now…and then go off to New York so we can start a family. It's reassuring, he's really sweet. I haven't had that much." Kate told Claire.

"Well I'm glad you've got him; he's a great guy…he really loves you." Claire smiled knowingly, shifting Aaron in her lap.

"You think so?" Kate asked with a bashful smile.

"Of course he does, it's been obvious since the beginning. You are his life here, Kate. Do you love him?" Claire asked, suddenly…or what seemed like suddenly to Kate.

"I don't know." Kate thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I think so…I do." She smiled at Claire. "It's totally weird though; I've been in love before, but it's never been like this…"

"Just…don't wait too long to tell him." Claire said after a moments silence. "I did once, it wasn't good…"

"No." Kate looked thoughtful, "I want to tell him…but I don't know how. And we've hardly been together very long."

Claire smiled at that, "Maybe not, but you were in love before you finally get together. Hey, maybe Jade really was just pushing you towards each other."

"Maybe." Kate nodded, and then grinned when she noticed Jack walking towards her.

"Hey there." He said smiling at Kate.

"Hey yourself."

"Jack." Claire nodded at him.

"Hey, mind if I steal away this lovely lady?" Jack asked her politely holding out his hands for Kate to grab hold of.

"Not at all." She smiled, as Kate grabbed Jack's hands and he pulled her up. Together they walked off down the beach, arms around each other, laughing happily.

-

Jack and Kate were chilling out in Jack's gave before dinner. Kate was sitting between Jack's legs, resting on his chest; she leant her head back and smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey," he said leaning down to brush his lips softly against hers, "you look happy."

"I feel happy…" Kate started.

"Any reason?" He asked smiling, because she was smiling and she was infectious; his arms tightened around her as she answered.

"I just…I really like being here."

"I'm glad, I like being here too." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It seems totally crazy, because we've been stranded here for months…but I've never been happier Jack, thank you." She smiled up at him, and he chuckled.

"You have no idea how happy that make me…" He told her.

"Hmm…" Kate nestled against him. "So…Claire said something earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"Made me think…" Kate said.

"About what?" Jack asked her, slipping a hand under her t-shirt to rest on her side.

"Us. She…uh…she thinks you're in love with me…" She told him, looking down towards Jack's feet.

"She does, huh?" Jack mulls the idea over for a moment. "What do you think?" He asked her.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "I uh…I don't…" She turned, unwrapping herself from his arms and straightening her shirt. "Do you?" She asked him softly.

"Well…I do have this big thing for you…" He winked at her, and then held her face in his hands. "I think I just might…love you."

Kate felt her heart stop.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jack echoed, "should I be worried?"

"No…" Kate's face softened, and she leant forwards to kiss him. "Good Oh…and I might…be in love with you too."

"You might?" Jack asked excited.

"I might." She confirmed.

-

Jack rolled over, trying to get more comfy, and moved to fling his arm over Kate's stomach, but was surprised when his arm meet the cave floor instead.

"Kate?" He called out sleepily.

"Hmm?" Was the only response he received.

"Come back to bed." He pleaded.

"I will in a bit."

Jack sat up, now concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing her sat near the entrance of the cave, looking out into the darkness of the night.

"Nothing." She said blankly, and he noticed her blanketed shoulders shudder, and wasn't sure whether it was from the cold, or because she was crying.

"Kate." He sighed as he sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. "Please tell me what's wrong, you don't need to keep things from me." As her bleary eyes looked into his steady brown orbs, he smiled. "I can handle it, I'm a man…and a doctor." He added an as after thought.

"You can't fix me Jack." She told him, sighing deeply, as she leant her head against his firm chest. "You can't mend this…not this time." She shook her head, and he wiped away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Kate, please, what's wrong? Let me at least try and help you. Let me in…you don't need to be alone anymore." He pressed a kiss to her hair.

Kate drew in a shaky breath. "You know I want to…I wish I could, but it's so hard…I'm used to being independent, I even like being alone sometimes. But…argh…it's just…"

"What, Kate, let me in…tell me." He felt her nod against his chest.

"I miss her, Jack." She admitted. "I really, really miss her…"

"I know you do, Sweetheart, so do I."

"No." She shook her head. "I…its totally crazy that she was even here, but…God, Jack…I miss her so much it hurts." She revealed, not caring about the tears now tumbling down her cheeks. Jack only pulled her closer, and hugged her tighter, whispering soothing words of comfort to her.

"You know I love you." He whispered to her as she calmed down. Kate nodded vaguely. "No, Kate…I need you to believe me, I am in love with _you_," he kissed her temple, "and I will do anything I can for you."

"I…I know…" She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm trying to believe you, and I do love you too." She told him, and kissed his neck softly.

* * *

_It's not been a brilliant week, it may be half term...but...we got burgled the other day and it's annoying and a bit unsettling so, it'd be really nice if you could all make the extra effort to give me a review, about my writing. That would make me happy; we may be a car down (two cause one's in the garage now - we still have another car, but the nice one! ARGH!) but with your reviews and love, I'll be flying so shan't need a car! _


	11. Rescue?

**A/N**:

* * *

"We're saved! We're saved! Polar bears aren't gonna eat us! We're saved!" Seemed to be the words that roused anyone still sleeping from their sleep.

"Jack…" Kate said sleepily.

"Hmm, babe?" He replied, equally as tired.

"Tell Charlie to shut up." She said, rolling over, and closing her eyes.

"Charlie?" Jack called as he opened Kate's tent flap, where they'd stayed the previous night. "Some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Jack man!" Charlie ran up to Jack, like an excited puppy. "You won't believe it, we're saved!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the good doctor. "A boat's on its way, you and your girl should get all packed up…" Charlie said, gesturing towards the ocean. "Must run, more people to tell, ooooo I've gotta get to the caves!" Charlie shouted, as he ran off down the beach. Jack simply laughed as he turned back, the words only just sinking in, a smile gracing his face at the thought of being able to live happily, in the real world, with Kate, and eventually Jade, and any other children they came to have. His girl; his girls…

"Kate honey…" Jack started, kneeling down next to her.

"Sleeping." She moaned, and rolled away from him.

"Kate, rescue's finally here." He told her softly, and she rolled back over, a look of confusion evident on her face.

"Rescue?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Rescue." He echoed.

"Oh God." She sunk into his shirt that she'd become accustomed to sleeping in over the past couple of months. "Jack…" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I…I don't…I…"

"It'll be okay." He pulled her into his arms. "We'll be okay, Katie, I promise you, we'll be okay."

"But Jack…" She gripped the shirt he was wearing harder, "they'll…they'll, they'll take me away from you…it won't be good."

"Just think about Jade…" Jack whispered to her as her pressed a kiss to her temple. "We will be okay, we're going to make it Katie, we have to; for Jade. You'll see."

"Okay…" Kate smiled weakly at him.

* * *

Kate grasped Jack's hand firmly as they walked towards the rescue boat, as if even if she loosened her grip the slightest, she might be pulled from him. Jack squeezed her hand and pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her, but keeping their hands entwined.

"Don't worry so much, we're going to be fine." He told her soothingly, and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm trying to believe that, honestly, I am…I'm just…scared." She shrugged.

"I know you are babe, but you don't have to be; I won't let them take you from me without a damn good fight." He told her causing her to let out a tiny giggle.

"Name, sir?" One of the crewmen asked, as the couple stepped onto the rescue boat.

"Jack Shephard." He told him, and he crossed the name off on a list.

"And you m'am?" Kate felt a brief wave of panic and looked up at Jack, as if to ask for help, he nodded at her, telling her with his eyes to tell the man her name.

"Kate…Austen." She finally said in a small voice. Jack noticed the crew man gesture towards more official looking people, with handcuffs, and guns; fearfully he drew Kate back into him.

"Jack." She gasped fearfully.

"Don't worry baby, we'll sort this out, you'll be okay, I promise." He said, before kissing her softly.

"Katherine." One of the marshals announced his arrival.

Kate shook her head, as she looked up desperately into Jack's eyes. "I don't…I don't want to…Jack…"

"I love you, so, so much." He told her, pressing a kiss to her temple and smoothing her hair back behind her hair. "Stay strong for me, and I promise you'll be okay."

Kate nodded and moved into him for one last, quick embrace. "I love you too." She whispered to him, kissing the skin just in front of his ear, before lightly giving him the faintest of kisses on the lips. Jack squeezed her tightly, before releasing her, and watching as she was made to follow the marshals, thankfully not in handcuffs. That had to mean something good, right?

* * *

Night was falling, that was one thing Jack could tell from his place, laying on the floor of his cabin room. It was slowly getting darker, inside and out. The other think he could tell, was that Kate was not there. She was not with him; she was not where she belonged.

Jack thought back over the events of the past 24 hours. They'd spent a wonderful night together, only to be disturbed long before either would rather be awake by a hyperactive Charlie yelling things about rescues and polar bears. He remembered Kate clutching to him like a lifeline, and looking up at him, with a look of such despair and helplessness in her eyes. He remembered trying to fight with the ships crew to let him past, let him see her, talk to her.

Then there was a knock at the door. His blood froze. Dread flooded him.

He really, really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, except from her. And it most likely wasn't her. Grumpily Jack got to his feet and skulked across the room to the door, he opened it a jar and muffled "Go…" before he saw who was standing there, a grin spread across his face.

"Kate!" He exclaimed happily, and threw the door back.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly, stepping into the room.

In no less than two seconds, she found herself in Jack's arms, being spun around.

"I'm so glad you're alright…what…what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I want to see you more than anyone else." She smirked, and grabbed his hands pulling him to the bed. "Oooooooo…a bed, I haven't slept in one, let alone seen one for months!" She giggled as she sat on it, one leg crossed under her.

"I don't think any of us have, Kate." He smiled at her, and sitting beside her, ran his hand through her hair.

"Guess not." She smiled. "Soo…it turns out…that…once we hit land…I'm free to walk."

"You are?" He smiled as she nodded. "That's great!" He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "I told you it'd all work out."

"Yeah." Kate sighed as he pulled her down to lie on the bed beside him.

"So…" He began as their hands fused together. "As soon as you want to, we can go to New York, and look for a place to live…so that we can start our life together, properly."

"Sounds great." She smiled as she buried her self in his chest.

"We can even work on speeding up the whole having Jade thing…" He suggested, to be rewarded with a thump on the arm.

"We'll see about that." She smiled up at him. "Right now, I just want to lay here, with you." She kissed his Adam's apple, and felt his arms tighten around her.

"What did they say?" Jack asked, curious after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Who?"

"The marshals."

"Oh…well they said they'd found new evidence that proved I didn't commit the crime, but suggested someone else did, hence my wonderful freedom." Kate told him happily.

"I'm glad." He pressed a kiss to the hair he'd missed after just a few hours. "I missed you…" He told her quietly, "I know it was only a few hours…but…still."

"I know." She nodded. "I missed you too." She snuggled back down against him, happy to just lay there a while. Jack smoothed down her hair, and kept a firm grip on her waist with his other hand. "I love you." She whispered a moment latter, kissing his earlobe.

"Ah…I do in fact, remember getting that memo." He joked, and then said, more seriously; "I love you too."

"How much?" She asked him playfully, as she straddled him.

"Lots and lots." He said, pulling her down on top of him, kissing her tenderly.

"That's not very specific." She swatted him, pulling back from the kiss, and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tones and tones?" He raised an eyebrow, "is that better?"

"Getting there…" She smiled at him, and leant down to kiss him softly.

"Aren't you going to show me how much?" She asked, with a small pout, when he didn't try and deepen the kiss.

"Ah well, in that case…" He flipped her over; so that she was pinned beneath him, and leant down to kiss her passionately. "Is that an even better answer, your majesty?"

"We're getting there." She beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level. Their tongues clashed together repeatedly, in a battle of love, as their hands roamed.

"Mmmm." Kate hummed in approval, spurring Jack on, wanting her to moan for him again.

For a moment, Jack pulled away from her, and resting his weight on his hands, pushed up, and gazed down at her lovingly. "God I love you." He told her, before kissing her with everything he had.

It wasn't long before all their clothes were a mere half assembled thought laying scattered across the floor and they truly celebrated Kate's freedom.

* * *

"Thank you for last night." Kate smiled sleepily against Jack's naked chest, as she pulled the sheet up around them. "It wasn't the best day of my life, but I'm certain that you made my day…and it's right up there at the top now…" She smiled at him.

"It should be…" He mused and ran a hand up her naked side, sending shivers down her spine.

"Come here…let me warm you up…" Jack pulled Kate further towards him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**A/N:** _You best review, you know, to let me know that you love me and to give me some inspiration…you may get a slice of yummy chocolate cake+ Mutters something about David Boreanz, Matthew Fox, yummy, and dirty…+_


	12. I'll Never Let Go, Jack

**A/N:**_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm awful. I really hope you don't all hate me. I hope there are some of you out there who are still interested. I've had no inspiration for like the last year, evidently. But I found a few chapters sitting on here collecting virtual dust, and thought I ought to be nice and give you all a little present. Let you know I'm still alive, and that jazz! Basically I've got up to chapter 17, then I got seriously stuck. So I don't know whether to just skip to like an ending, because I know how I want to end._

_It would be really great if you could review to let me know you're still interested and perhaps it'll motivate me. Suggestions would be really good!_

**Disclaimer:** _Alas, I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with Lost. If I was, you know they'd be none of this ridiculous Sawyer kissing Kate, or Jack kissing Juliet stuff. Ick. – Sticks tongue out and shakes head – In my Lost it'd all be about that dirty spoon scene!_

* * *

It was close to 10 when Jack and Kate stepped out of the room to join the other survivors for breakfast. Naturally, they'd both shared a shower, and although Kate had never been particularly girly, she really enjoyed being properly clean and using the complimentary gift of the type of products most girls used on a regular basis.

Together, they walked down to the ships canteen, where they were all to be rewarded with a buffet breakfast, though Jack would make sure to tell them all to take it easy as they weren't used to so much food. As soon as they walked through the doors they were met by a shrieking Claire.

"KATE!" She squealed, handing Aaron to Charlie and running up to hug Kate. "I though they…oh I'm so glad…how are you?"

"Uh…I'm good." Kate said after a while. "Free."

"Free? Really?" Kate nodded. "Oh that's great news!" Claire exclaimed squeezing Kate tightly. "Oh come, come, come." Claire released Kate, smiled at Jack and walked back towards a group of tables, where many of the usuals could be found.

"Howdy freckles, nice to finally see you, can put a name to that voice now." He winked at her and nodded towards Jack. "Nice one Doc." Kate blushed bright red and turned to Jack, burying her face in his shoulder, whilst he glared angrily at Sawyer. "No worries Jackass, I'm a try and swap rooms, then you two lovebirds can get right back to it…" Jack heard Kate groan against his shoulder. "Must be nice, with a bed and all, ya know?"

"Sawyer!" Kate finally yelled at him, sending him daggers with her eyes.

"What?" He gasped. "I'm just sayin'…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about you don't?" Jack said.

"How about I do, Jackass." Sawyer smirked at him.

"How about…"

"Guys…please." Kate interrupted their sparring match. "Can we just get through breakfast, at least, without you fighting." She pleaded with the two men that were like putty in her hands.

"Whatever." Sawyer mumbled coolly, turning away from the couple.

"Baby, you know…" Jack started.

"Jack." She sighed, shaking her head. "Just leave it, yeah?"

"Yeah." He mumbled following her to the table and taking a seat next to her.

* * *

That evening they were told that they'd hit land within the next 24 hours, most likely the following morning; where they would be given free hotels in a nearby 5 star hotel for a couple of weeks while they got settled back in civilization and decided what to do next.

The women had grouped together, having a bit of a girls night in, to chat and watch a few movies they'd found on the ships, as they knew they were most likely to be very busy, and wouldn't have much time for each other. The men took this chance to all have a drink in the bar and do other 'manly' things.

Foolishly the girls had decided to watch Titanic. Inducing, tears, laughter and various other emotions as they watched the movie and related it to the plane crash.

"Aw, this is so sad…I love this bit." Claire sniffled.

"I can't believe I've never seen this movie!" Kate said sadly, "It's so good, and the love story…and oh…"

"I'm just glad we didn't fall into freezing water." Shannon said.

"That's not funny."

"Oh shush!" Claire shushed the girls, "You'll make me miss the best line!"

A silence fell as they watched Jack and Rose on the screen, many of the girls with tears in their eyes.

And then they were all reciting the lines along with the characters:

"**Jack:** Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.  
**Rose:** I promise.  
**Jack:** Never let go.  
**Rose**: I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack."

After the movie was over, the girls were slouched around Claire's hotel room having a good old chat.

"So what are your plans now that you're free, Kate?" Claire asked.

"Well…" Kate smiled, "Jack's dead set on the New York idea. We might go over to LA first though, to pack up some of his stuff, he said he might even introduce me to his mother…but I don't know."

"I bet she'll love you."

"Yeah, if she's anything like Jack." Shannon nodded.

"That's the thing." Kate said somberly.

"What?" Claire asked, frowning.

"From what I've heard, Jack and his mother never really got on with each other. And part of me just doesn't want to drive them further apart, you know? He was brought up well, so I can imagine his mom not liking me…or what I've done." Kate spoke quietly.

"But once she gets to know you…" Claire smiled.

"She'll come around." Sun chipped in.

"I hope so." Kate nodded. "So yeah, eventually we'll be off to New York, and we'll either buy a house or an apartment together…and…then…yeah." Kate smiled fondly, thinking of the future she was bound to have with Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the bar, the men were all laughing and drinking, having a good time.

"So Doc," Sawyer started, and Jack inwardly groaned, "You gonna shack it up with Freckles now?"

"Sawyer…" Jack groaned.

"What? I'm only asking…making chit-chat…y'know if you're not then…"

"We are going to live together, if that's what you want to know. The rest of it is nothing to do with you."

"Aww, I feel left out." Sawyer turned to his beer.

"Do you think you're going to change the way you live now? Because of the island?" Locke asked the men, after a moment of silence.

"I think I might." Sayid nodded.

"It's not necessarily because of the island…but, I want to spend less time at work." Jack told them all, with a slight smile.

"Aww, would you look at that Hurl…" Charlie turned to the man next to him.

"He's in love…" Hurley finished, and Charlie put his hand to his heart, nodding.

"Oh man…" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm gonna try and help Claire out with the baby…" Charlie told the group.

"Best way to get into a momma's pants." Sawyer told him.

Charlie flushed red with embarrassment. "I uh…I don't…that's not…I like Claire, she's my friend, I just want to help her." Charlie finally managed to say.

* * *

"Hey." Jack greeted Kate as he stepped into their room slightly tipsy.

"Hey." She stood up to give him a kiss, before pushing him back and screwing up her face. "What have you been drinking?"

"Beer, whiskey…stuff. I'm not drunk, I promise." He told her, smiling cheekily at her.

"Maybe not drunk, Jack, but you seem a bit…tipsy." She told him and he grinned at him. "You seem too happy."

"Nope." He shook his head. "I'm excited though, I mean; tomorrow we're gonna get back to the real world. We'll have TV, pizza, bad movies, and dodgy takeouts. There'll be cars, and busses, and trucks, and planes…and stuff. And we'll move into a big house, and have lots, and lots of babies…" He told her sounding almost giddy."

"Right." She crossed her arms, and nodded at him. "Not tipsy, or too happy at all."

"Maybe just a bit." He sighed. "Sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry, until we have the kids." She leant up the give him a kiss on the cheek. "But you do smell of alcohol and smoke…you need a shower." She pushed him towards the small bathroom.

"Will you be joining me?" He asked cheekily.

Kate shook her head as she laughed at him. "I'll put the shower on, maybe help you out of your clothes, but no, there'll be no fun in the shower tonight."

"Damnit." He groaned as he allowed Kate to push him into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Jack climbed into bed beside Kate. "Katie?" He whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. Kate rolled over, and looked up at him, mumbling something about her trying to sleep. "You're too far away." He informed her with an irresistible grin.

"Hmm." She agreed as she moved herself closer to him, and allowed him to snake his arm around her, as she leant her head on his chest.

"Katie…" Jack whispered again a few minutes later.

"Jaaaack…" Kate groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."

He kissed her chestnut tresses, "I love you."

"Hmm…me too." She mumbled sleepily into his chest.

* * *

_Push that button, you know you want to. After all, I am a review whore! Haha. I will offer, cookies, British chocolate, Foxy (OMG, did you see his Empire interview?), and David Boreanaz...well maybe thoughts/fics instead, lol._


	13. I Want to Grow Old with You

**A/N: Okay, I'm probably the worst fanfic author ever. I write stuff and it sits on my hard drive gathering an unbelievable amount of virtual dust. When I was really into this fic, I liked to be several chapters ahead of myself..and then I got stuck. But for some reason I never updated the chapters I did have. So I guess here's the next installment.**

* * *

The next morning Charlie could be found running up and down the top deck of the ships shouting "We're hooooooooome! I see Land. Jeepers, civilization!" Charlie approached Hurley who had an odd look on his face. "Do you think I'll have gone platinum?" He asked quieter than before, after all, all bands sell more when a member dies.

"I don't know Charlie." Hurley shook his head at his friend.

"What's wrong, Hurl?" Charlie asked sensing that something was wrong with his island buddy.

"Nothing…it's just well, things are going to change now, aren't they? We might never see each other again." Hurley revealed his feelings.

"Nah!" Charlie dismissed that idea. "Course we'll see each other again mate, we'll probably have annual reunions and all that, too."

"I s'pose. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go back."

"It's a bit late now." Charlie informed him. "We're almost home."

"I know." Hurley sighed.

* * *

Further along the top deck, stood a pair of young lovers. Kate stood leaning forwards against the ship's railing, her hands covering Jack's; whose arms had snaked around her waist, holding her tight to him, as he placed soft kisses on her hair.

Jack heard Kate draw in a sharp, deep breath, and he looked down curiously at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…I guess, I'm a little scared." She admitted in a whisper.

"Of what, babe?"

"I don't know…I just…I know there's this big change awaiting me. I'm going to be free, but I'm afraid that now I won't fit in, or people will recognize me. I've…do you know, I've never once felt normal in my life?" She looked up at him, and he nodded, his eyes soft.

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you from everything, and do my best to keep you all weird." At that she giggled, and he looked at her with love, glad to see a smile upon her face. "You know, you don't have to be scared."

"I know." Kate sighed. "With you I'm not."

"I'm glad." He smiled against her hair while they continued to keep their eyes upon the approaching land.

* * *

When they reached the lands the surviving passengers of flight 815 were given the option to stay in a local 4-star hotel, all expenses paid. Both Jack and Kate, along with several of their friends, decided to take up the offer, whilst they figured out where to go next.

Jack opened the door to their shared hotel room, and ushered Kate inside. Behind the white door, stood a large room, with cream walls, and a soft looking bedspread of various neutral colors. All in all, the room seemed light and airy, after taking in the room Kate rushed to the window; she carefully pushed upon the double doors and stepped onto the balcony. She walked up to the railings edge, and allowed the wind to whip about her. She turned to Jack with a sly smile.

"You know…if we buy a house, it's going to have to have a garden, or if it's an apartment, a park has to be nearby. And…I'd love a balcony attached to our room."

"As you wish." He nodded as he met her in the middle of the room. "I'll make sure it's up to your standards. Gotta keep my girl happy." Kate blushed, yet smiled up at him and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You've got to be happy there too." Kate stated.

"Oh, I will be. Don't you worry about me." He winked at her.

"Men." Kate muttered under her breath as she walked away from him. As she entered the bathroom she gasped. "Jack! Come here!" A moment later Jack joined her and leant against the door way. "Look at that bath." She sighed, gesturing to the whirlpool bath in the corner.

"Looks big enough for two…want to try it out Katie?"

"Hah…maybe later, lover boy." She hit him lightly. Kate sighed softly as she moved back into the room. "Now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well…" Jack started, draping his arm over her shoulder, guiding her towards the small seating area, where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "We could watch TV, listen to the radio, explore…whatever you want."

Kate nodded against his chest. "Hmm…I'm kinda tired actually. The radio sounds good though."

"The radio it is." Jack reached around her, and switched on the nearby radio. A fast song was just finishing and moments later a slower one started up.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"Want to dance?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She asked tiredly. "What was that?"

"Do you want to dance?" He asked again.

"Sure." She nodded, and he helped her stand before pulling her close.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

"You know…" Kate breathed against his neck. "Sometimes, when I'm with you, I forget the world. Back on the island, I could be with you, and my past didn't matter any more."

"Katie." He sighed. "We've gone over this. What you've done in your past, it doesn't matter."

"No." She leant her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"No, and you remember why?" Jack asked as they turned a full circle.

"Because you love me." She replied a beat later.

"Yeah, because I love you." He nodded and tilted her head up so that he could meet her lips with a kiss. "Because I love you more than I could possibly tell you."

"Me too." She murmured against him.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

"We're going to be good, aren't we?" She asked him a short while later.

"I hope so Kate, I'll try my best." He kissed her hair.

"You're too nice to me, Jack." She informed him with a nod.

"No, I'm just nice enough." He laughed softly.

"Well you're the nicest person I know; the person who's been nicest to me. And, you know what, when I'm with you, I feel like…I'm not a bad person. I feel like I might, I…I might actually be worthy of you."

"You," Jack said strongly, "will always be worthy of me. I promise you. You balance me out Kate, you keep me sane. When I get caught up in my past mistakes, I know you're there to pull me back out."

"But, I can't survive without you."

"Nor me, Katie, nor me." He held her closer still and moved her towards the bed. "We've got so much time ahead of us. I know I may not have told you but…we don't have to settle down right away, not if you don't want to."

"I want."

"I just, don't think I tell you how much I appreciate just being with you. I don't want to start a family if you don't understand how happy you make me. We can waste some time first." He told her as he pulled her onto the bed, and she lay beside him.

"But I do understand." She smiled up at him and their lips met in a slow, tender kiss.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Can this be our song?" Kate asked as the song came to an end.

"Nothing fits better, not right now, anyway." Jack squeezed her, as she rolled closer to him.

"Good…I want more moments and dances to this song." She informed him, with her chin upon his chest as she looked at him.

"Then that's what you'll get." He smiled up at her, and traced her cheek with his hand.

Kate pressed a hand to his chest and leant up to give him a kiss. "I love you." She drew back and gazed into his dark orbs. "Have I ever told you, that…you're the first, the only man, that I've been able to see myself with, in the future?" She sighed peacefully, "I don't just mean a year or too. I want to grow old with you Jack, I want to be with you, always."

"If I have it my way," Jack spoke quietly, "that's the way it'll be."

"Good." Kate said sleepily, as she lay her head on the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, that was cute, no? Man I miss my Jate, and my fluff, and my Lost. But, I'm going home next week so I'll bring all the new eps back to uni with me…if I haven't already watched them by then! I hate not having sky here, lol. Well…it's probably a good thing or I'd never get any work done.**

**So, I hope you don't hate me. Review if you're still about reading, kick my ass every now and again, and I'll update whatever else I can find. I'm not going to promise anything, cause my updates are a bit flaky and I haven't been inspired in ages…but maybe one day?**

**EC's witty comment to make you review: Reviews are my drug of choice. If I could shoot them into my veins I totally would. :D**


	14. Bath Time

A/N: Oh man – it's been almost 3 YEARS since I first posted, and I'm still not finished. I suck haha. But, I've just written a couple of pages for chapter 18. I got inspired by Meatloaf…well actual Bonnie Tyler but it was on a Meatloaf CD so… If you have any ideas for the future of the fic, let me know! And I really wish FF would stop changing on me - I have a FF inbox now? Weird...and I can never remember how to upload, haha!

It's short, fluffy and rather like a filler chapter. But I think a lot of this story is like a filler chapter to be honest. A Filler Fic, yeah. Maybe I should change the title? Hehe.

* * *

"So, we're off to LA for a couple of weeks, and then we'll be in NY searching for a place, right?" Kate went through their plans.

"Right…you sure you don't mind stopping off in LA?"

"Jack." Kate sighed. "You've got stuff to pack up, and no matter how crappy your relationship with your mom has been, she deserves to see you, and you can explain stuff about your father, properly. I don't have any family to see, you should at least see yours." Kate told him.

"What about your Dad…Sam?" Jack asked.

"I've got no clue where he is. And he called the cops on me…but…if I knew where he was, I'd want to see him." Kate smiles sadly. "Besides, I'm kind of interested in meeting your mom."

"You are?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Kinda. I just hope she doesn't hate me because of my past."

"Kate," Jack pulled her onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her temple, "as long as she can see past that, she will love you. I know I do."

"Maybe." Kate nodded and leant back against him. "Hmm…" Kate sighed as Jack kissed his way down her neck; entwining her hands with his she tilted her head to the side. "How about making use of that bath…"

"Uh-huh." He nodded into her neck, and kissed her shoulder. "Now?" He grinned at her, as she stood, and pulled him up. Her lips brushed across his, before she tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom; him following her like a little puppy.

Jack sat on the closed toilet seat, and avidly watched every delicate movement his lover made. Perched precariously on the edge of the bath, Kate turned the taps, and checked the temperature before letting the bath fill and turn back to Jack.

"Hey." She spoke shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear, as she smiled at him.

"Hi." Jack grinned at her, before his brow furrowed slightly and he reached out, to pull her across the bathroom until she was once again sitting securely in his lap. "You always seem to be so far away." He told her in what she found to be a very sexy tone. Kate nodded briefly before he enveloped her lips in a tender kiss.

When Kate seem to be satisfied with the depth and warmth of the bath, she shut off the taps and turned to Jack, a sultry smile upon her face. She stepped towards him and placed her palms flat against his chest, this prompted him to place his hands around her waist.

"You, really, need a bath." She told him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"As do you, I assure you." He said squeezing her slightly.

"Well, you can go first…" She bit her lip as she looked to the ground, wondering whether he'd buy it. "I'll wait." She said, after having regained her composure and stared straight into his eyes.

"Oh no you don't…" Jack glared at her. "You're getting in there with me…" He said, tightening his hold on her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She assured him, pressing her lips to his. As the kiss deepened, their hands managed to find their way underneath each others clothing. Needless to say, it was not long before they both stood there, ready to get in that bath but too absorbed in each other to get in.

"You wanna skip that bath?" Jack asked her checking over her one more time.

Kate's mouth opened and the closed before she actually spoke; "you think I went to all that effort just so you could get me into bed? Pfft." She shook her head. "Get in."

"What?" He looked at her, amusement written in his dark eyes.

"You get in first…if we're gonna do this properly; I want you to get in." Kate sighed. "Before it gets cold Jack!"

Jack shook his head at her, but wordlessly climbed into the bath, and lowered himself so that he was sitting, the taps at his feet.

"Thank you." She half-smiled at him.

"Will be joining me, today?" He asked, holding out a hand for her to taken. Kate nodded and took his hand for support as she too climbed into the bath.

Both Jack and Kate enjoyed the bath very much; it was both relaxing and romantic. Kate sat with her back against Jack's chest as he whispered softly.

"Your hands are going all wrinkly." Kate observed with a light giggle, running her fingers over his digits.

"Yours aren't exactly wrinkle free either." He told her as he kissed her neck. "Means it's time to get out."

"No!" Kate shook her head, and leant back further into him. "Not yet…"

"Do you want to look like a prune?" He asked her and she turned to him and pulled a face. "Then we should get out."

"Well…can we get one of these for our house? Please?" She asked him sweetly, softly kissing his chin.

"We'll see, if it'll fit and it's what you really want, then probably."

"Okay." Kate nodded, before standing up.

Jack reached for a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. He then grabbed another large, white fluffy towel and wrapped it around Kate, who fell into his open arms. He rubbed her back and arms as she smiled up at him, just drinking in his featured.

"God, you're cute." He told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's a good thing you think that, then." She nodded, as she took a smaller towel to dry her hair with, and secured the other towel around her.

"Uh-huh." Jack uttered.

After Kate had finished toweling her hair dry, Jack stole the small towel from her, and flung it on the floor. When she turned to look at him, the towel slipped slightly, revealing a bit more of her cleavage, she went to re-adjust the towel when Jack grabbed her hand. "Bedroom." He growled into her ear. Kate raised her eyebrows at him, and he pulled her closer to him, hands on her waist. Kate let out a squeal when Jack lifted her to carry her back into the bedroom.

"Put me down!" She hit his back, he just shook his head. "Damnit, put me down Jack!"

"Sorry, not happening." He told her, as she continued to whine and hit him.

"Ah!" Kate screamed as he threw her onto the bed. "Idiot." She muttered.

"You did want me to put you down?" Jack shrugged, a cheeky grin still on his face.

"On the floor, you idiot, on the floor!" She told him in mock anger.

"Oh, you wanted me to throw you on the floor? Well…"

"Don't you even think about it!" She warned him as she moved backwards on the bed, away from him.

"So, you're actually glad you landed on the bed…"

"Well…" Kate frowned, as Jack crawled up onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Uh-huh." Jack nodded.

"Uh-huh, what?" Kate breathed.

"You are happy that I threw you on the bed." He grinned down at her.

"Oh, shut up." She glared at him.

"You know I'm right." He nodded, slightly cocky.

"Jack." Kate sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, and kiss me, already." She pleaded with him.

"Done." He whispered, before lowering his lips to hers. The kiss only became more passionate as the couple dueled for dominance, and all too soon, the towels were a distant memory in the corner of the room.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. Show me that you love me :P If you're still reading this that is…


	15. Jack's mom

**A/N: I know it's been a long time...or forever really. But inspiration has been well...I've no idea, unfortunately nowhere near my keyboard. But tonight I decided to sit down and do something. So, I'm very almost done with this. I think there's four chapters after this one - and while some of them have been sitting collecting virtual dust for a while, I've just started on the last one. I've decided it's been so long, and I loved this fic so much when I started it, and I still do, and I've kind of had the final scene in my head for years now, that the least I could do was find some way of ending this fic. So, I will be updating/finishing this - and hopefully, it won't take long. So read, enjoy, and leave a review to let me know you're still out there!**

* * *

Boarding the plane, for a second time in just over two weeks, Kate gripped onto Jack's hand as if it was her only lifeline. He squeezed it back lightly, letting her know he was there. Kate sighed as he came to a halt, and noticed that they'd reached their seats. Once again, they were seated in the middle of the plane, thankfully not the tail section or the very front. If only for piece of mind, and knowing that she survived once before when sitting in the middle, she didn't want to even think about stepping into the tail section…well, just in case.

"We're going to be alright." He whispered to her as he let her slide in as he put both their hand-luggage bags in the overhead locked.

"I know…it's just…" She bit her lip as she slipped into the standard airplane seat.

"I know; you know I understand." He said softly and she nodded as he closed the overhead locker and took a seat beside her. "At least we won't have to fly again after this."

"Good." Kate mumbled sounding very much like a hormonal teenager. "I'm glad."

"Try to stay positive, though, Kate." He said taking her hand in his, and rubbing slow circles with his thumb. "Hey, look at me." He tilted her head towards his, and leaned in to give her a slow soft kiss. "You will be fine, I promise."

Kate nodded slowly, licking her lips, still tasting him on them, "I'm holding you to that Shephard."

He smiled at her, "Besides, I don't think there are any desert islands between here and New York."

Kate shook her head at him, but rested her head on his shoulder anyway. "I'm glad you're with me, there's no way I would have done this twice, not without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, and kissed her hair to reinforce his words.

"Hmm." Kate sighed. "I can't believe your mom ended up actually sort of liking me. I thought for sure she'd never end up actually liking me."

"I told you…"

"I know, but still…"

After a very rocky start, Margo and Kate did eventually come to bare and even like each other; hopefully making life for Jack easier.

* * *

Jack had managed to stay relatively calm on the flight to LA, having needed only two scotches, unlike his girlfriend, Kate…who came off the plane still pale and shaking. It had taken much coaxing to get her onto the plane, after arriving at the airport, and much counting to fives.

However, once they were off the plane, that had successfully flown the route they were meant to have flown the September before, things seemed to run fairly smoothly. They managed to get a rental car easily and of course, found their one suitcase with mostly a couple new outfits that they'd brought over in Australia, due to their old ones being quite tatty by now; however Kate had insisted on him keeping a couple of shirts, so he had done the same for her. The trouble only started when they pulled up in front of a large house in a small estate of other equally large houses.

"You know…maybe we should have gotten a hotel, I mean…she might hate me." Kate said, looking nervously up at his mother's house.

"She might not."

"She might." Kate said and followed Jack as he got out the car. "Could you get a bigger house?" She muttered under her breath. "You do realise if she knows what I've done, chances are…she won't like me."

"Katie?"

"Hmm?" Kate looked up towards him.

"Let me do the worrying, okay?" He asked her trying to make eye contact with her.

"Fine." She nodded and sighed as he grasped her hand and led her to the ominous front door.

Jack dipped his hand into one of the flowerpots outside the house, and Kate frowned at him, as if to ask what he was doing; when he straightened up and showed her the key. Jack let them into the house and placed their bag in the front hall.

"Mom?" Jack called out, and his voice echoed slightly.

"Jack!" Margo came running down the stars and all but threw herself at him. "Oh, I missed you Jack." She said squeezing him tight.

"Uh…yeah, missed you too." He said placing an arm around her back.

A moment later she drew back from him and gave him a good look over, she nodded at him before turning her attention to Kate. Margo frowned, and then realisation sunk in, and she gasped, stepping backwards slightly. "Oh Jack…oh Jack."

Kate turned to Jack and looked up at him, her eyes pleading and filling with tears. Jack then turned back to his mother and shook his head. "Mom, please…" He reached for Kate's hand behind him, and pulled her closer towards him.

"I…I need to speak to you Jack." She told him firmly. "In the kitchen, now, alone."

Jack nodded and turned away from her to Kate, who was still looking up at him scared.

"I said…I told you it was a bad idea…I…"

"Kate." Jack sighed, placing his hands on her cheeks, "I'm sorry she acted like that, but things will be okay, just give her a chance, please? It's not for very long, I promise." Kate nodded, her eyes looking to the floor, as he drew her lips up towards him.

Jack flew into the kitchen and glared and Margo. "Don't. Please, just…don't."

"Honestly Jack, you said you were bringing someone back…but her? Her?" She shook her head. "Do you even know what she's done?"

"Her name is Kate." He told her holding her steady gaze. "I know what she did, she's told me everything, and I still trust her with all that I am. She's the kindest, sweetest, most loving person I think I've ever met. My opinion of her hasn't changed since day one. She's still my best friend, still my girlfriend. And whatever you do or say can't change the fact that I love her!"

"You can't love her Jack!"

"But I do!" He snapped back. "Please Ma, I'm asking you…just, just give her a chance. After…after everything she deserves at least that."

"After everything? Jack that girl is…"

"Mom!"

"I was so worried about you, after hearing you'd crashed, I thought you'd died! And now I find that you're sleeping with that…that…" Margo fumed.

"That, is the woman I love." Jack said firmly. Margo shook her head but didn't say anything else. "Please mom, just give her a chance. You don't know the half of it; what she's done, what she's been through. Just give her a chance, once you get to know her…hell, you might even love her!"

Margo sighed, and mother and son had a staring competition before she finally relented. "Fine…okay…I'll give her a chance." She said reluctantly, "but only because I don't want to lose you again."

"Thank you." He nodded, and smiled faintly before breezing out of the kitchen and back to his girl.

"You okay?" Kate asked him softly, placing a hand on his chest. "You got angry, pissed off…"

"I'm fine, and just a little." He said running a hand through her chestnut tresses.

"Did you know, that when you get angry your vein here kinda…pops out?" She said stroking his neck, smiling slightly. "Was she really mad?" Kate asked chewing on her lip, knowing the answer before he spoke it.

"She'll get over it." Jack picked up their suitcase, and turned to her. "Come on, I'll take you up to my…our room." He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her towards him. "I haven't lived at home since just after Uni, so it's kinda…yeah…"

"It's fine." Kate smiled, "I want to know more about your past."

"By the end of our stay…you'll know everything." He kissed her hair before they climbed the stairs.

* * *

By the end of their stay, Margo, although not entirely pleased with Jack's choice accepted it, acted civilly towards Kate and made polite conversation, occasionally forgetting Kate's past, and they had moments where they acted like friends.

Kate entered the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and Jack's old Columbia sweatshirt, she smiled at him, as she stopped and stretched languidly in the door way before continuing towards the table.

"Would you like a coffee, Kate?" Margo asked her, smiling slightly at her.

"Oh, yes please." Kate said eagerly, loving the fact that once again they had things like coffee on tap, almost as much as Jack.

"Morning." He said gruffly to her, as he stretched his arm out and motioned for her to come closer. Kate moved closer to him and as soon as he could reach her he'd pulled her onto his lap, and instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her neck.

"Good morning to you, too." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Today." She sighed, leaning against him.

"Yeah, today. We're finally going home." He whispered to her, and she giggled slightly; finding it strange that 'home' was somewhere they'd never been, just somewhere they knew they were destined to be.

* * *

Kate yawned as she leant against her boyfriend, mid-flight.

"Tired?" He asked her, dropping a kiss to her hair and running his hand through it.

"Hmm…kinda." She shrugged.

"I still can't believe mom showed you those photos." Jack chuckled entangling his fingers within her hair.

"Aww…she had to…it's like, an unwritten rule or something." Kate patted his leg, "Besides, you were a cute kid."

"Hmm." He groaned, "Seriously, some of those photos were really embarrassing."

"Aww, my poor baby…was your ego bruised?" She leant up to kiss his chin. "It's okay, though," she winked, "I've seen you naked before."

"Kate!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget that review - seriously, I just want to know if people are still reading this...**


	16. Real world

**A/N: As promised, an update :) I'm updating another fic tonight too - so keep your eyes open! And don't forget that review, you know you want to!**

* * *

For Kate, coming from her rural roots, and due to no longer being on the run, she found New York rather scary. She felt tense, slightly on edge, as if she was running again, she was more alert than she'd become accustomed to. Jack has noticed this but being a city boy himself, took it all in his stride, after reassuring her that she'd adjust and it was fine.

"Do you think a city like this is really the best place for us to start a family, Jack?" Kate asked him nervously as they walked towards a block of apartment at which they were meeting an estate agent at.

"I grew up in a city like this." Jack turned to her and smiled, "I did alright, didn't I?"

"Of course you did." She smiled softly. "I was just thinking that…maybe it'd be nicer to be somewhere further from the centre. I don't know, somewhere quieter, with a garden maybe."

"Kate, we've got central park! We don't need a garden…"

"But what if…"

"Okay." Jack sighed. "How about, we continue looking at apartments, we can get one, even if it's just short time. And then, when we're ready, have done some research and stuff…we can move to the suburbs."

"Alright." Kate nodded and squeezed the hand that was holding hers.

* * *

A couple of days later, the couple were standing outside a new apartment block development. From the pictures and designs they'd seen it looked nice enough, with a sophisticated edge; it appealed to them, so they decided to check out the show rooms that there were bound to be.

"Now," the estate agent said, "we have a couple of different apartments here. How many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"Two."

"Three."

The woman chuckled slightly and smiled at both Jack and Kate, "Luckily we have a few of both, I'll show you around them and you can decide between you."

Whilst they followed her to the first apartment, they bickered slightly. "Why on earth do we need three?" Kate asked him, frowning.

"Well…we're starting a family?" he shrugged.

"Right. But now, there's just us, and it's one kid…"

"That we know of." Jack beamed.

"That we know of." Kate murmured. "We won't still be her in five years so we don't need three."

"But what if…"

"No."

"But…"

"If you get kicked out of the bedroom, you're not having the luxury of sleeping in a bed." She glared at him. "We only need two bedrooms. Besides it'll cost more if you want a bigger place."

"Fine." Jack reluctantly gave in.

"Thank you." She smirked, and then proceeded to pull him along.

* * *

"I like this one better." She informed him, as they stood in the living room of the two bedroom apartment.

"Hmm, me too." He agreed quietly as he approached her.

"Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard…" She smirked, as she turned from the window and looked towards him.

Jack sighed. "Look…I'm sorry about that, and…you were right."

"I was?" she ginned.

"This time." He nodded, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst standing behind her.

"Can you imagine what the view would be like on a higher floor?"

"Hmm." He hummed as he kissed her neck.

"I can see us living here." She told him and sunk back into him.

"Just us or…"

"I mean…all of us, at least…for a little while." She smiled. "I like this place."

* * *

The move was relatively quick, they'd moved in within 3 weeks. The apartment was fairly bare and simple for the moment. Jack only had a couple of boxes with him from LA so there wasn't too much clutter, and so far, there was little furniture in the place. A bed, sofa, table, chairs – the basics, really. Jack had already been through the interviewing process at the two hospitals closest to the apartment. Luckily, he'd been accepted to both, so decided to turn down the one that was further away. He was due to start the following Monday. His hours were a lot less than at his last job, for which he was grateful; he loved Kate so much more than Sarah, so he couldn't stand to lose her because of him being absent. Kate was currently unsure as to what she'd do on the job front. She was hesitant to work because of her past, but thought that maybe she could handle something small, like working in a small book shop, or something of the sorts – she knew pay definitely wasn't an issue; she just wanted something to occupy her until Jack came home.

They'd just bought a new bedspread; one Kate had fallen in love with. It was a rich brown colour, with beige circles on the left corner and similar stitched detail on the pillowcases. Kate had picked out a pale mocha coloured paint for the walls and placed it in their cart. Jack nudged her and pointed to a tin of a soft, calm, yet warm yellow paint.

"What…Jack, yellow won't go with the bed clothes." She turned to him, her brow furrowed. She knew he was a man, and men didn't have the best fashion tastes…or colour. But surely he knew that?

"No, not for our room. For the nur…spare room."

"The spare room, right?"

"Yeah…I mean, it makes sense to decorate that while we're at it, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

"So…yellow? I mean, it's not…too…hopeful…" Jack stumbled over his word, trying to get his thoughts aligned, when something snapped within Kate.

"Hah, you're broody." She poked a finger at his chest.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"You're really broody…" She grinned.

"No, I'm not…men don't get broody!" He retorted, eyes darting the floor.

"Yeah…" She said in a tone that meant she didn't believe him. "You are so thinking about children, a certain little girl with a fondness for rabbits, if I'm not much mistaken."

"No…well, maybe…can you blame me?" He asked finally, busted. "I mean she's…she is ours…" He said softly.

"Hmm, I can't really but still…broody." She smirked at him.

"You know I don't want to push you." He said standing right in front of her, looking deep in her eyes. "I just think, maybe…it might be better to be prepared…"

"I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"And it's not like you never think about her…"

"No."

"So…" He prodded.

"Fine!" She sighed. "Get the paint…it's a good job I find painting therapeutic." She smiled at him.

Moments later, just as they were walking away from the paint, Jack turned to her and said, "So, I was thinking…we could do a border with little bunnies on it…"

"Jack!" She exclaimed, thumping him lightly on the arm. "You think your art skills are up to it?"

"No." He said before smirking, "I think yours are."

"Men." Kate muttered under her breath, so quietly that Jack didn't hear her.


	17. Anything but IKEA!

**A/N: I suck, I know. I could tell you I'm busy with school, and finals and essays but...meh. Anyway, finally got round to doing some uploading, so here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had been working at the local hospital for a week now. It wasn't quite the same as St. Sebastian's, if anything it seemed a bit more relaxed which suited Jack perfectly. On his second day he'd performed a surgery on a young boy who didn't pull through, and that had shook him up a fair bit, Kate hated what it did to him, so luckily he'd suffered nothing similar since.

Kate finished zipping up her knee length black dress, and twirling herself around gave herself a quick once over look in the floor length mirror in their bedroom to make sure that she looked good enough for him. Not that she thought she didn't usually look good enough, but she had plans for tonight. She had something absolutely brilliantly wonderful to tell him; she'd rung him up to tell him that she had a surprise for him, and not to be home late. She quickly fastened her silver necklace with a tasteful Celtic style pendant around her next, slipped her feet into some heels and briskly walked back to the kitchen.

At one end of the kitchen they'd placed a small round table, big enough to seat 4 people, but pushing it a bit if you needed more. Once again, for at least the third time in half an hour Kate rearranged the crimson candles that sat upon the white tablecloth she'd spread over the table.

As Kate was tending to the food she was cooking, she heard the front door open, and immediately spun round, just having time to put down the spoon in her hand.

"Jack." She gasped.

"Hey." He walked further into the apartment, and after having dropped his briefcase continued on toward the kitchen, keeping one hand behind his back.

"You're home early."

"I know, but you said...and paperwork was dull...and...wow, you look beautiful." Jack paused, as he looked her up and down appreciatively. Kate blushed and slightly nodded. "I almost feel underdressed." He mused, then stepping closer Jack removed his arm from his back, showing that he was holding a bunch of white lilies; "These are for you."

"Thank you." Kate said quietly as she accepted the flowers, still unaccustomed to such gestures. She leant up on her tip toes, and running her hand along the side of his face engaged him in a soft, slow kiss. "I love them." She smiled and then ducked out of his arms that had at some point come to encircle her, to search for a vase in which to display the flowers.

"You're cooking for me? Seems far too conventional for you, but it smells great."

"It's gammon, roast." She explained as she reached for a vase on the top shelf, her back arching slightly showing of her slender form. As she turned back around she caught Jack staring at her lustfully.

"You really shouldn't have worn that dress..." He groaned.

"I'm glad you like it." She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I like it a little too much." He said watching her hips through the ebony material as she walked towards him.

"So...I hope you're hungry." Kate said as she moved towards the cooker.

"Starving..." Jack said as he laid a row of kissed on her neck, and had his hands placed firmly on her hips.

"For food Jack." Kate sighed.

"Well, I guess I could eat first..." Jack said, sucking lightly on her earlobe.

"Jack..." She groaned and swatted him away to get some plates out.

After eating the roast dinner that Kate had spent hours cooking, she served up a delicious chocolate cheesecake, which Jack also enjoyed, though not quite as much as he was anticipating stripping her of that dress. The couple stayed at the table for quite some time after the mini feast, simply talking and doing what they do best (or second best in Jack's opinion), enjoying each other's company.

The radio was tuned to a jazz station as they sat sipping their wine and talking casually. As the unmistakeable opening notes of 'Somewhere Beyond the Sea' floated from the speakers, Jack looked up at Kate with a bit of a grin. He stood and moved to stand infront of her, he held out his ask and asked her softly if she'd like to dance.

"I'd love to dance with you." She grinned, allowing him to pull her up and out of her seat, he placed his other hand on her waist, and drew her close, as they began to move around the kitchen.

"Somewhere beyond the sea, she's there watching for me, if I could fly like birds on high, then straight to her arms I'd go sailing." He sung softly into her ear, before leaning in to give her a feather light kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" He told her.

"I did have some idea of that, yes." She smiled at him briefly before pressing her lips against his so that they could kiss once more, to the song that was so completely them. "And I love you too." She said, grinning as they pulled out of the kiss.

As the song came to an end, they moved towards the couch where they collapsed together and sat tangled watching some mindless show on TV.

"So..." Kate started, toying with the remote in her hands. "I didn't quite do all this for nothing." She admitted, biting her lip, waiting to tell him the news.

"You didn't?"

"No." She turned off the TV. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"So I've been thinking, right. And well...I've got an idea for what we could do with the spare room."

"I still don't see why we can't get a pool table." Jack shook his head, while Kate ignored him.

"I was thinking we could make use of it and have someone come and stay soon...well perhaps not stay...maybe more like move in..." Kate tried to voice her somewhat jumbled thoughts.

"Kate, I really don't care how nice he is, or whether he's your friend, but I draw the line at Sawyer moving in...I'm sorry; I just can't see that happening."

"I wasn't talking about Sawyer." Kate told him, smiling softly. "This is something you'll like, I promise, I wouldn't put you through that."

"Of course you wouldn't, it's just me being...well, me. Don't tell me you've finally agreed to that fluffy Newfoundland puppy?" Jack's eyes grew wide, and rather puppy like, as he smiled thinking of the dog he saw in the park a couple of weeks ago.

"Jack!" Kate admonished, "Those things are huge, and all they do is drool, a lot and we're not having one of those in the apartment."

"So who's coming to stay?" Jack asked, slightly bemused, as all the people from the island had houses of their own.

"If you'd have let me talk you would've known by now!" She pushed his shoulder with a laugh. "Anyways, I was going to say that...somewhere in the next seven months or so we need to do some interior decorating and perhaps go on a trip to IKEA..."

"Oh God..." Jack groaned and shook his head, passing Kate the phone. "I think you need to call whoever it is and tell them they're not coming, I'm not going to IKEA anytime this decade again."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Of course it's possible, that place is like hell on earth. And I'll dial the number if it helps?" He tried to weasel his way out of the shopping expedition.

"No." Kate sighed. "What I mean to say...is well...that...I can't tell them not to come. That would just be...awful. I'm not going to do that." She bit her lip, deciding that this way of telling him obviously wasn't working, the man had a medical degree, for Christ's sake! "What I've been trying to tell you Jack is that..._she_is back. And I know we were going to wait, but I guess it was just meant to happen, and well it happened and will you come with me next week because I really don't want to go alone, and this is okay, right?"

"Huh?" He frowned, trying to process the sentence she just reamed off in the space of about three seconds. "Who's back?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Kate laughed, as she positioned herself so that she was sitting on Jack's lap, a knee either side of his legs, so that they were roughly an equal height, allowing her dancing eyes to look into his warm, confused eyes.

"I'm trying to say..." She inhaled deeply, curling his hair around her fingers, "Jade's coming back." She whispered softly.

Jack froze, and gazing into her eyes took into the seriousness of her words. "Did you say Jade's back?"

"Well...not exactly right now, but in a few months, yes." She nodded, a slow smile spreading over her face.

"You mean..." Jack's eyes moved from hers, tracing her body down to her stomach, pausing and returning to her face. "you're pregnant?"

"That's what the tests said." Kate nodded.

"How far?"

"I don't know, I've got an appointment booked for next week, will you..."

"I'll be there." He said cutting her off, smiling. "This is great." He grinned.

"I'm so relieved you said that, I wasn't sure if we were ready, because we said we'd wait...but..." Kate started to ramble again.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be fine, because she'll be ours, permanently this time, and she'll be perfect, and we'll love her, and the timing couldn't be better. Seriously, this is fantastic." He told her, and pulled her closer to him, confirming it with a kiss. "I promise." He placed a hand on her stomach.

His grin turned mischievous, as he took in her figure, his eyes roaming her body and a fire sparked in his eyes. "You do realise I'm going to have to ravish you now?"

* * *

**A/N: So obviously, I don't own 'Beyond the sea', or 'Lost'. But I do recommend you go listen to Robbie Williams singing it on youtube…**

**Oh, and, REVIEW!**


	18. A surprise phonecall

**_A/N: It's been a while but...meh. So, there's one more chapter after this one! I'm thinking I'll post it sometime next week :) Who else is mega excited for next week? Everytime I see a trailer I'm like ah...eee...haha. I'm soooo intrigued - just what is going to happen this season?_**

* * *

The night before her first appointment, Jack sat propped up in bed reading the newspaper, while Kate flitted about between the en-suite bathroom and the bedroom getting ready for bed. Jack looked up from his paper, glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and then focused his gaze on the bathroom door.

"Seriously Kate, are you coming to bed this week?" He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, just coming." She murmured and Jack strained his vision in attempts to see what she was doing. She was peering into the mirror tugging on the straps of her vest top.

After another five minutes it became clear that she wasn't coming to bed just yet, so Jack stood and made his way to the bathroom. He leant against the doorframe and said softly "Kate, is everything okay?"

"I'm just...well, I'm..." She struggled to find the words.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind, and kissing the side of her jaw.

"But..." she sighed, and frowned while still looking dead on at her reflection in the mirror. "When I look in the mirror..." She trailed off, and darted her eyes away.

"What Kate? What's on your mind?"

"I just..." Jack kissed the top of her head, relaxing her a little as she placed her hands over his. "I don't see a mother...I don't know what I see..."

"Do you want to know what I see?" He whispered into her ear, and upon her nod began explaining what he sees when he looks at her. "I see a gorgeous woman with these great hazel, expressive eyes, adorable freckles," he removed one of his hands from its position around her waist, and traced a finger over her cheek, and then across her lips, "and the best smile, that she saves, just for me," He ran his hand down her side, until it came to rest at her hips " and killer curves." He grinned and she shook her head at him. "But more than that, I see the real you, the real Kate and sometimes...she just blows me away." He tightened his hold on her, and kissed her shoulder. "She's kind, loving, compassionate, forgiving...she's...she's everything." Their eyes met in the mirror and she nodded slightly. "She'll make a great mother, she's patient too...she doesn't back down from a challenge, it drives me insane, but at the same time I love it." They shared a smile then. "So you see," he concluded, "I see this beautiful, incredible woman, whose pregnant with my baby, and she's all mine, and I couldn't love her anymore than I do right now."

"You're just biased Jack." Kate chuckles, as she shook her head. Turning around she placed her hands on either side of his jaw and kissed him lovingly "but thank you, I love you." She smiled as she kissed him again.

Once Jack had finally coaxed her into bed he wrapped his arms around her, tight, ensuring that she wouldn't go anywhere. "What if..."

"Kate." Jack sighed and opened his eyes so he could look at her. "Remember the island." She nodded. "Remember Jade?"

"Of course." She looked at him confused.

"Remember how great she was, and how much she loved you?"

"Hmm..."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess." She agreed and let out a sleepy yawn.

"You'll be fine, I promise, now sleep." She nodded, and then readjusted herself so that she could bury her head in Jack's chest. Shaking his head, he began to stroke her hair in a soothing manner and watched as she fell asleep. "Sleep well, Katie." He whispered before kissing the top of her head once more, and closing his own eyes for the night.

--

At the appointment the next day they saw their baby for the first time, not counting their island experience.

"Wow..." Kate breathed, and grinned up at Jack whose hand she was holding tightly. And then when she heard the swift, swoosh, swoosh, of the baby's heart beat, her eyes glistened a little and she could no longer remove her eyes from the screen. "I can't believe..."

"Neither can I, babe."

* * *

Kate stood in the almost completed nursery admiring their work so far, as she felt the baby kick. "I'm glad you like it too, Sweetie." She smiled, as she softly ran a hand over her bump. The room had been painted in a warm yellow – and had a Winnie the Pooh border. The furniture was made out of a beautiful shade of oak, and the blanket in the crib, and the changing mat, to name just a few features, all featured the loveable Disney characters.

"I can't wait till you're here." Kate beamed and walked around the room. "You'll spend a lot of time in here," Kate said, turning the honey pot mobile gently, "You'll sleep a lot for a while, but that's okay, you'll be beautiful...I think we'll have you in our room for a while first though...and we'll sit here..."she said sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "We'll have special Mommy and baby time – just you and me, like now...but better. I'll be able to look into your eyes as I hold you close...and watch you drink in everything..."

* * *

"Oh for goodness sake Jack, can't we just get a box on wheels?" Kate complained after having already spent many hours watching him scrutinise every single pram or stroller they saw.

"You want to push Jade...our baby, my baby, around in a cardboard box?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well of course not!" She sighed. "I just don't get why there are so many – they all do the same thing..."

"No, Kate, they have different designs and features...some are suited for certain ages better than others and..." Jack continued, but Kate stopped listening, and let her eyes wander around the store.

"My feet hurt." Kate frowned. "I'm going to look over there, let me know when you've found one that's good enough."

* * *

Feeling like a beached whale, Kate lay on the sofa, pondering over just how long it had been since she'd last seen her feet, and wondering what her feet even looked like these days.

"What's it gonna be today?" Jack asked, standing in front of their DVD collection.

"Hmm..." She thought for a while, "The Notebook?"

Jack put the DVD in the player and started up, before disappearing into the kitchen to get Kate her snacks.

"Yummmmmmm" Her eyes lit up as he placed the large bowl of buttery popcorn, and her latest favourite sandwich, that had some awful concoction of a filling, that Jack swore should never go together, ever. "Staying?" She asked with a mouth full of popcorn and sandwich.

Jack grimaced, thinking of what she was eating, and not really wanting to watch the film, but picked her feet up, sat down and placed them on his lap. He didn't have much else to do, so might as well keep Kate and Little Miss Bump, as she lovingly referred to her ever expanding midsection, company, and give her a foot rub.

"I just don't understand!" Kate huffed as the film ended, swiping tears away from her cheeks. "I'm bawling like a baby, but usually I don't even like the film, it's a load of over hyped crap...why do we even have the DVD? I mean it's sweet – and I hope you'd still love me if...but, ugh, I hate being such a...such a...pregnant GIRL!"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Kate's outburst, which of course earnt him a death glare, if ever there was one, and a very pointed "WHAT?"

"Well hon...you are a girl, and a pregnant one at that. I think you're perfectly entitled to react like that." He flashed her his trademark grin. "And of course I'll still love you."

"Hmmph. I hate this, this baby's driving me insane!" Kate exclaimed, calmer now.

"You don't mean that," He said, while taking her hand in his, "when she comes out, you'll love her."

"When she comes out? I think you mean if? It's been foreeeeeeevvvvvver!" Kate complained.

"Oh babe." Jack sighed, and leaned towards her to kiss her gently, "Not long now – just over a month to go."

"Yeah a month too long."

"Come on," Jack said, moving her feet from his lap. "Let's go upstairs, and I'll run you a nice bath, what do you say, hmm?" He held out his hand, which she took and rose to her feet.

"You're too kind." She bit her lip with a slight hint of a smile, and ran the back of her fingers along his cheek. "I don't know how you put up with me, I've been awful. But I love you for it." She kissed him softly, and the couple then moved towards the stairs, their hands entwined.

"It's because you're carrying my baby, I know it'll all be worth it in the end. And besides, I love you both."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Jack lay across the bed, his head resting against Kate's protruding stomach. The morning light was softly peeking through their curtains, and Kate was still sleeping. Jack enjoyed this time of the day as he got to spend it talking to and loving their unborn child.

"Hey baby," Jack whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Kate's stomach; upon feeling a soft kick, he grinned, "yeah, I love you too." He paused for a moment, just thinking about the coming months and how things were about to change, quite dramatically, but for the better, definitely for the better. "You know, your Mommy's getting quite impatient with you now. We're both very excited to meet you. There are so many things we want to share with you, show you, teach you. Mostly, we just want you to be happy." Jack rubbed his thumb against the spot where the baby kicked just moments ago, "It won't be long..."

Jack was interrupted by the phone ringing, and not wanting it to ring for long enough to wake his sleeping girlfriend; he leant over Kate to grab the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" The caller asked.

"Yeah – who's this?" Jack enquired.

"It's Sam...I got your email." Jack glanced at Kate, noticing she was still sleeping before responding.

"Wow – I wasn't expecting a call so quickly!"

"Well, as I understand it, time is a bit of an issue, is it not?" The man asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well...I...yeah, I guess it is." Jack agreed, as he ran his hand up and down Kate's arm, figuring she'd hate him if he let her sleep through this.

"Can I talk to her?" Sam asked, eager to talk to his 'daughter' after so long apart.

"Yeah, hold on a sec..." Jack placed the phone on his bedside table, before lowering his mouth to Kate's ear. "Kate..." he kissed her hair, "Kate..."

"Hmm..." She was starting to wake.

"Babe, there's someone on the phone for you." Jack said with a grin, running his hand through her hair.

"Later." Kate grumbled.

"No, I think you're gonna want to take this."

"Fine." Kate sighed, and stuck out her hand, eyes still closed. "'lo?" Kate mumbled her greeting, yawning as she did so.

"Katie?" The voice asked.

It took Kate a moment to recognise the voice, it didn't take long though considering the number of people that called her 'Katie', but as she did so she grabbed Jack's arm and opened her eyes. "D...Daddy?" She asked breathlessly into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me baby."

"Oh my...how?" She gasped, barely believing she was talking to the man she called her father, regardless of their biology.

"Well, that man of yours, Jack...he seems to think the world of you, he managed to track me down." Sam responded.

"Jack..." She gasped, and looked at him with watery eyes, and he smiled sheepishly, guilty. "You'd get on really well, you'll like him." She turned her attention back to the phone.

"I'm sure I will." Sam paused for a moment, "So, Katie, I hear that you're pregnant."

"I...yeah." She nudged Jack, as he moved to sit behind her, so she could lean back against him. "Just over eight months now..."

"I guess you're all grown up now."

"Yeah..." Kate inhaled deeply as she melted into Jack's embrace, "Dad...will you...I want you to be here...when, when she's born – will you come visit?" Kate asked nervously, hesitating slightly.

"Of course, I will." He promised.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay – I don't hate the Notebook ...I don't love it either though – I was a bit disappointed with it when I saw it – everyone kept saying it was the best thing ever then I was just like...eh. Hits a little close to home to – and I don't find it all that realistic, but meh._**


	19. Full circle

**A/N: I'm sorry, I suck. I had every intention of putting this up ages ago, and then I kinda forgot it wasn't up. Yeah, my excuses suck. But anyway, here's the last chapter. :(**

**

* * *

**

True to his word, Sam had arrived in New York to be with Kate in time for the birth. In fact, he arrived less than a week after the phone call, deciding he'd spent far too much time apart from his daughter, and couldn't wait to see her. Naturally, there'd been a somewhat tearful reunion, especially on Kate's emotional, hormonal, side.

Kate's due date rapidly passed, with no sign of Jade wanting to make her entrance to the world anytime soon. And as fate would have it, on the day that she _finally_ went into labour, she'd have to force Jack out the door to go work. Luckily, her father spent most of the daytime with her in the apartment. So when she awoke from one of her many, frequent naps to experience the first of many contractions, she wasn't alone.

"Daddy?" Kate asked softly, a hand resting on her very rounded stomach, as she stepped into the living room, to find Sam reading the daily newspaper.

"Katie?" He put his paper down, and turned his attention to her.

"I think…" She bit her lip, before wincing and groaning in pain.

"Katie!" Sam exclaimed and ran to her side, "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She said as the pain passed, "I think, though…I think I'm in labour…"

"Oh! Oh…wow…we need to get you to the hospital, we should call Jack, we should…do you…where…?" Sam started frantically, thinking too many things to be able to finish a thought.

"Dad…it's only just started, we have time. But we have a bag ready by the bedroom door." Kate smiled at him, she'd loved having her Dad around the past few weeks, and was so glad he'd be here for the birth of his first grandchild.

As fate would have it, it was many, many hours later, in the early hours of the following morning, in actual fact, when the much loved, and much awaited baby finally graced the world with her presence.

Jack was positively beaming as he stared at his newborn child while he cut the umbilical cord.

Kate was exhausted from the long, hard labour, but that didn't stop her from being overwhelmed by her emotions when she was first able to hold their tiny daughter in her arms.

"Wow…" She breathed. "Wow…so small…so beautiful…oh Jack!" She cried, with a wide, yet tired, grin, not tearing her eyes away from the beautiful gift lying in her arms. "I can't believe it…" She said, ghosting her fingers over the baby's soft cheek.

"You did it Kate." Jack said proudly, dropping a kiss to her hair.

"No," She said, finally taking her eyes of their daughter, "we did it." She said, gazing at him lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you more." He told her, as they both returned their attention to the child wriggling in her arms. "And you." He said, stroking the baby's arm with his index finger, and smiling when she grabbed his finger in reflex. "Oh, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

While Sam had spent much of the time awaiting the baby's arrival in the room with Kate and Jack, he refused to be in the room for the actual birth, and instead sat waiting, patiently and eagerly, in the waiting room.

His eyes snapped up when Jack finally entered the room, smiling, beckoning him over. Sam rushed to his feet, and quickly made his way to Jack's side.

"She wants to see you." Jack told him.

"Lead the way." The older man said softly, eager to see his daughter, and his new grandchild.

"Dad!" Kate greeted him excitedly as the men both stepped into her room. "There's someone I want you to meet…" Seeing the light in Kate's eyes, Sam thought he'd never seen her look so happy.

"Oh, I want to meet her too." The man beamed as he made his way to her bedside.

"Dad," She looked up at him, and then briefly to Jack before returning her gaze to the baby in her arms, readjusting her hold slightly. "We'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Jade Sara Shephard."

"She's gorgeous, Katie," He spoke softly, gazing at the baby in his baby's arms, "looks so much like you…"

* * *

Two months had passed, and Sam had long since returned to his home, vowing to keep in touch with his daughter and her new family, and Kate relished in their weekly conversations, gushing about every little thing Jade had done, and loving that he was really interested to hear every tiny detail, or at least, most of them.

While Kate had loved her time on the island that she'd spent with Jade, nothing could ever compare to this. Having her daughter right in front of her, knowing that nothing would ever come between them, or harm her. The ability to hold her in her arms, sit with her, rock with her, and gaze endlessly into those beautiful dark eyes that were so much like her Daddy's. True to her word, Kate and Jade spent many hours sitting in that rocking chair and both loved every minute of Mommy and baby time. Kate was often overwhelmed by the emotions that stirred within her when she looked at her daughter, and never thought it would be possible to feel so much, for such a small, small person.

Sitting in the chair, rocking Jade to sleep, once again, Kate felt herself completely relaxed and ease. Nothing mattered when she was like this, it felt like her past didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that she had met Jack, fallen in love with him, and that he'd given her this precious, precious gift.

Kate smiled softly as she ran her hand through her daughter's soft, downy, dark hair, thinking of all the times that Jack had come home to find his two girls in here, either rocking in the chair, or Kate staring at Jade sleeping in her crib.

So, of course, it was no surprise when Jack came in that night, making sure to close the door softly behind him, for while he loved his daughter, he definitely preferred her peaceful and asleep, to awake and screaming the apartment down, as had happened one night when he'd closed the door not so softly; to find Kate standing over the crib, watching Jade slumber.

"I thought I'd find you here." He whispered in Kate's ear, pressing a kiss to her neck, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm." Kate breathed, leaning into him. "Good day?"

"It just got better." He smiled at her, "how was your day?"

"Perfect, she's amazing, I still…some days…it's amazing." Kate chuckled slightly as her words failed her. "Thank you." She turned round and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Silly Kate." He laughed, "You don't ever have to thank me for this…" He kissed her again, and held her close. "I bought something today, for Jade…." He smiled into her hair, before moving his arm from behind his back, revealing what he'd been hiding since he came in.

"Jack!" Kate gasped, beaming, when she saw the stuffed rabbit, he'd produced. "Flopsy…" She reached out for it, and marvelled in the softness, comparing it in her mind to the same, worn rabbit that the Jade from the future had treasured so much. "You're amazing." She told him, as they placed it in the crib, beside their sleeping infant. "She's going to love that thing, so much…"

"I know, that's the idea." He told her as they watched their daughter's arm reach out and brush over Flopsy, the stuffed rabbit.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it…finally. I'm amazed that I finished it, but kinda sad at the same time. Anyway, hoping this chapter's not too forced – and it's not quite what I originally imagined it to be, I'm just hoping it's acceptable – I still had roughly the same ending I've always been planning, so I'm pleased. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
